<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain's treasure by AlbafikaCinderella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648191">Captain's treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbafikaCinderella/pseuds/AlbafikaCinderella'>AlbafikaCinderella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirates of Twisted Wonderland (Eng) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Jack Howl/Epel Felmier, Leona is a dick at the beginning, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Non-binary Vil Schoenheit, Pirates, Sexual Content, Trans Character, Trans Vil Schoenheit, not canon ages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbafikaCinderella/pseuds/AlbafikaCinderella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vil Schoenheit, prince of the Land of Pyroxene, is in a trip to meet his future husband when his ship is attacked by pirates and he is took as a prisoner. Now the young prince must escape and find a way to come back home on his own.</p><p>Leona Kingscholar, captain of the fearsome pirate ship King's Roar, thought that capture him and ask the king and the queen for a ransom would be easy money. However, he did not expect to deal with such a troublesome prince nor finding himself in the middle of an assassination conspiracy against Vil.</p><p>Disclaimer: All chapters except for the last two had been already written before Pomefiore's ending, so there WILL be some inaccuracies regarding Rook and Neige's portrayals. But you all know what they say, right? Reject the canon, embrace the fanon!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Howl &amp; Vil Schoenheit, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rook Hunt &amp; Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pirates of Twisted Wonderland (Eng) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leona Kingscholar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you start reading, I want to say something. It's the first time I write a nb character and writing Vil as a trans nb person has been very difficult for me, because what you'll be seeing through the sroty has much of me and my own experience. That said, I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vil sighed and closed the book he had been trying to concentrate on for hours. It was an enthralling story about a young nobleman who was turned into a woman and needed to learn how to live as such in a time and place in which women were treated as inferior to men. In other situation, he might have been absorbed by the plot of the novel and he would have been unable to stop reading until the end. However, not now, not in a ship that was carrying him to his greatest fear. Since he had started receiving marriage proposals at the age of fifteen, he begged his parents to allow him to choose his husband or wife, but they broke their promise. Maybe his mother’s patience ran off when Vil rejected the Crown Prince of the Valley of Thorns. In fact, Malleus did not want to marry him either; they talked and reached to the conclusion that they were not a good match. Of course, his parents did not seem to care. They wanted their son to get married and, apparently, they wanted him to get married now.</p><p>That was the reason why the future king of the Land of Pyroxene was in a ship against his will to visit a fiancé he had not met even once. It was not like he had never heard of Idia Shroud, the Crown Prince of the Isle of Lamentation, but they had never seen each other before. The parents of both of them had arranged their marriage without asking their opinion on the matter. According to them, their wedding would mean the beginning of a new era in the history of the two nations, and there would be no more wars between them as in the past. Vil did not care about wars and the hatred which had remained centuries later. He just wanted to marry someone he loved. He knew he was being naïve considering his position, but it was his biggest dream. When he was a kid, he used to play with his best friend Rook and his cousin Neige, he was a prince or a princess who was waiting for a knight in shining armour. Rook sometimes asked him which one he was, the princess or the prince. Vil answered he was the two of them, he did want to choose. Therefore, his knight would love both the prince and the princess. The Isle of Lamentation was an arid and creepy place, he would not find what he was looking for there.</p><p>If Rook was with him, at least things would be easier, but his parents would not allow it. They said he had to do that alone because it was his duty as a prince. He was too tired of his ‘princely duties'. Studying protocol and attending big parties where he had to dance with unknown aristocrats were not bothersome; however, he missed his freedom. There was a time when he could have fun with Rook and Neige for hours. Now fun was forbidden for him, so he had to do it in secret. Some nights Rook entered Vil’s room and stayed there until dawn. Those nights were the best; they laughed, they danced, they talked about their worries and insecurities. It was as if they were children again, although they both were aware that the illusion finished once the sun rose. If they were together, he could have lived that illusion for a bit more. He could have confessed Rook how terrified he was of an arranged marriage. He was scared of not getting along with his fiancé and being treated as a mere tool to give birth. But Rook was not there, so he had to keep silence.</p><p>He put the book on the table and got up of the comfortable chair. When he stood, he could see his reflection on the pocket mirror that lay next to the novel. His bun, as always, was impeccable. He should admit he preferred wearing his hair loose or with a discreet twisted crown, but his parents did not ask him. They did not give him the chance to choose his own clothes either, which meant that all his garments had been selected by their Majesties. Not Vil’s style. It looked good on him, but he did not like it. Men’s clothing was too boring, with no cute flounces or bodices to emphasise his figure. At least, he managed to convince them to let him wear his high heels boots. They may not be the most adequate choice to be in a boat, but he loved them. He opened the cabin’s door, his heels tapping on the wooden floor while he walked towards the deck. The captain, a middle aged man who saw Vil grew up, was there too, and soon went to speak with him.</p><p>“Good afternoon, captain,” greeted Vil with the kind of smile you would except from a member of royalty.</p><p>“Good afternoon, your Highness, what are you doing up here?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s such a lovely day, it would be such a waste to spend it down there. So I thought I could enjoy some open air.”</p><p>“It may be better for you to return to your cabin. Your shoes are not very appropriate and I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, captain. I’ll be here just for a while, and I won’t go near the rail so you can be calm, I promise.” The man sighed.</p><p>“Please, understand, your Highness, this trip is of extreme importance. If something happened to you before landing in the Isle of Lamentation, I would never forgive myself.”</p><p>“I’ve been in your ships dozens of times, what on earth could happen?”</p><p>Nevertheless, Vil’s last words were lost in the thunderous noise of a cannon ball that almost hit the boat. A bit confused, the blond searched for the origin of the shot and found a ship which seemed to be coming to them. His first guess was that it was a pirate ship, although there was no Jolly Roger to be seen. That was weird. If they were not pirates, why were they attacking them? The flag of the kingdom of Pyroxene waved on the mast, so they had to know where they were from and the consequences attacking them could bring. Vil wanted to stay and satisfy his curiosity, but the captain did not allow him to and obliged him to come back to his room and lock the door. His instructions were crystal clear: he could not go out, whatever happened. He seethed. Again in the starting point.</p><p>He sat down on the chair and rested his head on his hand. He would like to know what was going on out there. No more cannon balls were heard, so it must have been a warning shot. What he could hear, though, was the crew’s commotion. Then, suddenly, he began hearing yelling and the noise of swords and guns. Finally. Vil got up and walked to the bed. He always hid a dagger under the pillow in case someone wanted to kill him or simply sneaked into his bedroom with nasty intentions. He took his medallion and hid it under his clothes. That necklace, a lilac heart stabbed by a knife, was Pyroxene’s greatest treasure and the Crown Prince should wear it all the time. He could not have it stolen. With the weapon near his chest and the back against the wall, as near as possible to the door, he stood and waited. Now he regretted not taking with him any poison, it would have been useful.</p><p>After a while, somebody knocked at the door. A man’s voice asked him to let him in. Did he really believe Vil would open simply because he was told to politely? That man’s crewmate must have though the same as Vil, since then he heard stronger hits and a high-pitched voice ordering him to open the door unless he wanted trouble. The prince seethed again. Had those pirates sent to get him the only ones who had a single braincell and shared it? It had to be a joke, although it was a very bad one. There were more knockings at the door, and one of the assailants tried to force the lock. For a second, Vil thought he was safe. What he did not expect, obviously, was for those two morons to tear the door down. The blond went backwards. He could not believe they had actually knocked down the door. Well, maybe from one of them he did, because he was tall and his white ears reminded Vil of a wild wolf. But the other one? He was short and thin, and his lavender hair made him look like a delicate princess.</p><p>“Are you Vil Schoenheit?” asked the taller one.</p><p>“What if I am?”</p><p>“Drop the dagger, little prince,” ordered the shorter, “or you could prick or, worse, breaking a nail,”</p><p>“Come with us without resisting and you’ll be okay,” said the bigger.</p><p>“Are you implying that I should be afraid of you two?” Vil held back a laugh. “The ones who should be trembling are you, not me.”</p><p>“You heard him, Jack, he wants it by foul.”</p><p>Jack sighed, he did not seem to be doing all that because he wanted to. Vil, on the other hand, could not avoid rolling his eyes. He was used to be underestimated due to his appearance, but it was never nice when it happened. He was going to show those idiots how Vil Schoenheit liked to play. Jack leaped on him, not very difficult to avoid. Big ones tended to be clumsy, and this guy was not an exception. Then, the other one copied his cremate and the same happened to him. They unsheathed their weapons. One of them used a sword. A dagger against a sword? Nothing new under the sun for the blonde. They charged at him again, and Vil simply defended himself. The blades crashed, and Vil rejected them. The shorter got back and started attacking the prince insistently with his knife. His technique was mediocre, to say the least, so Vil was soon able to find a hole and disarm him. He hit him in the stomach and knocked him with a kick.</p><p>“Did you really think I was just a pretty face?” exclaimed Vil. “And what about you? Are you coming too or you prefer to give up already?”</p><p>Jack reinforced his hold onto his sword and leaped on Vil once more. He was stronger than the blond, however, his technique was almost as bad as the other’s. A kick was all he needed to make him fall and disarm him. Vil was going to hit him in the face to make him lose consciousness, but Jack reacted faster and held his leg. The prince fell to the floor and the canine caught his wrists, trying to force him to drop the dagger. Vil was not giving up. He hit him with his knee and then kicked him in the same place, what left Jack twisting in pain like his crewmate. He seethed again, he would have preferred to solve this without disarranging his hair. He was a complete mess and it was those potatoes’ fault. He looked at them. Yes, they were definitely pirates.</p><p>“Well, well, I thought you only had to capture the little prince. Such a pair of useless guys. Had I known, I’d have taken care of him myself from the beginning.”</p><p>That voice was deep and full of arrogance. Vil turned around to see the owner of those prideful words. He was tall, taller than Vil. His skin was dark and his eyes were as green as Pyroxene’s grass during the summer season. He had long chocolate brown hair with some simple braids. He was wearing a hat that identified him as the captain, although his garments were plain, just a loose-fitting shirt which let him admire part of his chest and worn-out trousers that would surely need to be washed once, or twice. He had a sword and a blunderbuss. The blond could see a lion tail swinging from a side to another as if he was a cat having a great time. Vil frowned. He did like that man.</p><p>“Hey, you two, are you even listening to me? Did you let this little prince win?”</p><p>“He’s quite tough… captain…” managed to respond the one with lavender hair.</p><p>“Oh, really?” The newly comer pointed his gun towards Vil and shot him without blinking. Vil avoided the bullet easily. “So sad, the majority of the guys I’ve shot are now dead. Congratulations, little prince. Now be good and come with me. You’ve been taught to be good, right? Just lower you head and do what you’re told.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” The blond did not bother to hide his disbelief. “What about you three going back to where you came from? I’ve won against two of your men, do you think I can’t defeat you too?”</p><p>“I see, our little prince knows how to brag. It seems I have to teach you a lesson.” Vil took the knife on the floor and threw it to the brunette. “Oi, that could have hurt me a lot. Epel, did you really let him disarm you? You kidding?”</p><p>“Sorry… captain…”</p><p>“Yeah, well, you’ll be sorry some other time. Now I’m going to have fun with this little prince.”</p><p>The buccaneer put away his blunderbuss and unsheathed his sword. Vil received the attack with some difficulty, since both his technique and physical strength were considerably better than the others’. Still, he managed to defend himself, turning around in a way that his hair went loose. He loved his loose hair, but this was the worst moment to wear it like that. His bangs were now covering one of his eyes. The pirate whistled, as if he wanted Vil to know that he liked what he was seeing. Vil rolled his eyes and leaped on him, but the corsair avoided him. HThe blond was starting to feel hot, so he took off his jacket and stood there with only a thin –not very appropriate to fight– shirt. Their exchange continued for a while, although the brunette was not even trying.</p><p>Already worn out, Vil attacked one last time, hurting the captain's arm. However, before he could even react, he felt a fist sinking into his stomach and a foot made him lose his balance. He fell and began coughing. How much power had he used in a single punch? Without saying a word but smiling with arrogance, the pirate took the dagger out of his arm, letting it fall on the floor whilst his sleeve turned red. He did not appear to be paying any attention to it though. He grabbed Vil’s arms, handcuffing him behind his back with metallic cuffs. Then, he carried him on his shoulder as if Vil was as light as a feather and he was not bleeding.</p><p>“Epel, Jack, up. The little prince is ours.”</p><p>“Let me go…” said Vil with what little strength he had left.</p><p>“No shit,” laughed the man. “You two! Herbivores! Get fucking up! Do you want me to bleed to death?!”</p><p>Well, at least he realised one of his arms was wounded, even if he did not show it. On his shoulder, Vil was twisting and kicking in an attempt to escape. The pirate growled and sank his nails deeply into his skin to stop him resisting. Only then did he start moving, Jack and Epel behind him. They arrived at the deck, where some sailors were unconscious and others probably wished to be. Vil felt too ashamed to look at them. Afterwards, they left to the other ship, the pirate ship without Jolly Roger. The deck was full of buccaneers who would make anyone but the blond tremble with fear. Vil was thrown to the floor. He raised his head and saw the brunette in front of him, shining with the sun rays behind him.</p><p>“Welcome to King’s Roar, your Highness. My name is Leona Kingscholar and I’m this ship’s captain. I hope you enjoyed this big reception, because all of this has been just for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. King's Roar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leona’s roar motivated his crew to exclaim a cry of victory, as if the prince was a kind of prize for them. Vil clicked his tongue and frowned. He was not going to let a bunch of potatoes mock him in such a humiliating way. All of them saw with astonishment how he lifted himself from the ground and, kneeling, glared at Leona. The captain had told him to be good and lower his head, but Vil had not been educated to be submissive, and if they tried to, they failed miserably. He never, under no circumstances, would submit to a dirty buccaneer like that one. If he had to fight, he would fight, he would do anything to show him his true value.  However, contrary to the expected result, Leona began laughing fiercely and defied the prince with his green eyes.</p>
<p>“Look, guys,” said he, bending to take Vil’s chin, “more than a nobleman, he looks like a wild beast. Didn’t they teach you manners in the court, your Highness?”</p>
<p>“Manners are unnecessary when dealing with pests like you.”</p>
<p>“What a sharp tongue… Maybe I should cut it.”</p>
<p>“Try and you’ll lose your fingers. Not everything that has entered my mouth has gone out intact.”</p>
<p>The brunette smiled and released the blond’s head aggressively, maybe in a futile attempt to destabilise him and make him fall again. Vil had attempted to intimidate him with his attitude, but he had not successed as he desired. He had employed the same threat before with aristocrats who had tried to make him surrender with that type of comments. Of course, all of them had asked for forgiveness in no time, and one of them even begged for his life. But he should have expected it would not have the same effect with a sea wolf who had been able to defeat him and make him his prisoner. Now he regretted more than ever not carrying the last poisons he had prepared at home. A mistake and he would kill all those corsairs in a second by poisoning their food and drink.</p>
<p>“Well, we've finished already, right?” inquired Leona, and the rest of the crew nodded. “Great, then… Epel, to the helm. Jack, take the little prince to my cabin. Jamil, come with me, you must take care of my wound. The others… I don’t know, do whatever Ruggie tells you to do I guess. As long as the ship doesn’t sink, I don’t give a fuck about the way in which you waste your lives.”</p>
<p>They dispersed, and Vil was raised from the floor by a gentle hand. Even when he had caught his wrists to disarm him, Jack had been kind. That might have been the reason why he did not offer resistance and allowed him to guide him. Had it been the captain, he would have kicked him until the lion had wanted to throw him away. The room he was taken to was not sumptuous at all, and the huge bed that occupied the left side was the most remarkable thing. Apart from that, there was barely anything, just a table with some chairs and some considerably big chests. Jack made Vil sat one of the chairs, forcing him to place his arms behind its back. Then, he went backwards. His eyes were different, that was pretty clear, he did not seem to enjoy whatever they were planning to do with the blond. Still, thought Vil, it was no excuse. He could not trust anybody there if he wanted to escape alive, he had to set that into stone.</p>
<p>“Want something?” questioned the prince, weariness in his voice. “Haven’t you accomplished your order? Or do you want to laugh at me too?”</p>
<p>“I-” The canine lowered his ears embarrassed. “We don’t want to hurt you, you know? I’m not justifying Leona, but no one here wants to hurt you, really. If you collaborate with us, you’ll be fine and back home in a month.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather die than collaborating with pirates.”</p>
<p>“Then perish,” answered the captain while he went into the room through the opened door. “You can go now, thanks. Go to… Well, to do whatever you should be doing. I have no idea what you boatswains do to be honest.”</p>
<p>There was a thin but well built up boy behind the brunette. His skin was similar to Leona’s, and his long hair was tied into a ponytail full of luxurious and flashy accessories. He was wearing foreign clothes that reminded of those people wore in Eastern countries in the middle of the desert, and also the kind of jewels Vil had only seen that time when a sheik proposed to him. It was not the type of person someone would expect to find in a pirate ship, but in a wealthy sultan’s harem. Still, here he was.</p>
<p>“Little can I do if you don’t take your shirt off, don’t you think?” complained the boy. “Come on, out with the shirt and sit down on the bed. If your luck is the same as always, I’ll be finished in no time and you’ll be free to sleep for the rest of the day.”</p>
<p>Without saying a word but growling as a response, Leona obeyed and threw the garment to the ground. The blond could not but look sideways. As he suspected, that man’s body was far more trained than his. However, he was not going to give him the chance of catching him looking his way, so he closed his eyes and remained quiet. He should be thinking of a possible escape plan, not delighting himself with a lion’s abs. That certain lion disagreed, though. While Jamil was treating his wound with homemade unguents and making sure it was nothing serious, Leona opted to admire Vil from top to bottom. Even with his hair being a mess and his clothes wrinkled, the prince was a sight for sore eyes.</p>
<p>His body was slim and slightly muscular, just a little bit, enough to result attractive to whoever wanted to look at him, either man or woman. He could not see that, since the linen shirt and the cotton trousers he was wearing appeared to be trying to hide his figure, but the corsair had had the privilege of holding him into his arms. Therefore, he knew what was hiding there. He was not going to deny he would love to see him in tight-fitting garments, but merely imagining it increased his body temperature. His face was handsome too, even with his hair, of a seductive champagne colour with lavender highlights, covering part of it. They were closed now, but Leona knew that his amethyst eyes were the most beautiful jewels he had ever had in his hands. And he could even fight. It had been a long time since the last time the feline had been wounded in battle, and that excited him more than it should.</p>
<p>“Finished,” announced Jamil whilst tying a bandage around the older’s arm. “You really are lucky, he almost hits you in a dangerous zone.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Jamil. You can return to your daily duties.”</p>
<p>“My daily duties usually are taking care of Kalim so he doesn’t make a mess of everything. I’d rather stay here healing you the whole day.”</p>
<p>“Would you want to have your captain on the verge of death?”</p>
<p>“Honestly? Yes, that would free me from Kalim for a while,” he sighed. “I’m going now. I won’t tell you to rest because I know you will, but don’t be too harsh to our ‘guest’.”</p>
<p>Jamil put away his instruments and readied to go. Before leaving, he picked up the lion’s shirt and let him know he would try to fix it. Then, he went out and closed the door behind him. Vil and Leona were alone now. The corsair lay on the bed, placing his arms under his head and looking inquisitively at the prince. He had taken out the hat, so his feline ears were visible. In other context, the prince would have found them cute.</p>
<p>“Do they teach you in court to sit down with the back so straight or it’s because you’re nervous?”</p>
<p>Vil opened his eyes and frowned towards the pirate. There they were, the amethysts.</p>
<p> “I’m planning how to murder you in your sleep.”</p>
<p>“Oh, then you’ll have many chances because, if there’s something I truly love, is sleeping.”</p>
<p>The blond seethed and turned his head. Leona stood up after yawning and placed himself in front of him. He had not previously realised, but the boy was wearing a heart shaped medallion that seemed to be made out of a lilac gemstone the buccaneer had never seen before. It was striking because the heart was stabbed by a dagger. He had heard rumours of a jewel that only existed in Pyroxene, a relic considered even more valuable than the ruler’s life. Nonetheless, he has always believed it was a folk tale, a legend. Still, here it was, right under his nose, one of the most coveted treasures of the entire world. It would be so easy tearing it off that naïve nobleman’s neck, that soft and sweet neck he was now caressing with his fingertips. Vil’s breath became heavy when he felt the other man’s touch against his skin. Leona grazed the necklace chain, it was cold as metal. He went over it until he found the stabbed heart. It was heavier than it seemed at first sight.</p>
<p>“What’s made of?”</p>
<p>“It’s valueless. It’s nothing more than family trinket.”</p>
<p>“Is it? Are you sure it’s not the Royal Pendant?” Vil glared at him. “Come on, don’t look at me like that, many people around the world would die to have it, from thieves to presumptuous aristocrats thirsty for power. Nevertheless, no one really knows what’s made of. I’m asking because I’m curious, honestly. As much as I would like to keep it, and I swear I do, I won’t.”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do with me?”</p>
<p>“It’s not nice answering a question with another question.”</p>
<p>“Answer me and I’ll tell what you want to know.”</p>
<p>“A fierce negotiator I see,” laughed the brunette. “Okay, you win. I’m asking your daddy and your mommy for a ransom. Well, in fact, I already have. We sent those sailors to inform them about you being our prisoner. Now tell me.”</p>
<p>“It’s kunzite,” responded the younger with resignation, “a variety of pyroxene.”</p>
<p>“Wait a second, pyroxene jewels are green.”</p>
<p>“Kunzite is very rare and it’s not sold outside the country, it’s even hard to find it outside the capital.”</p>
<p>“Interesting. Maybe I do keep it after all, I know a sheik who would pay a ton for it.”</p>
<p>Vil stood without a moment of doubt, taking the chair with him. Leona, surprised, dropped the medallion and went backwards, although he soon recomposed and pushed the boy down. Vil’s expression was full of hatred, there was no trace of the elegant prince he normally was in public. The buccaneer, partly amused and partly captivated for the blond’s vast number of facets, held his chin with a hand, immobilising his head, and moved away his bangs with the other. His breath turned heavier for the second time already.</p>
<p>“Those rumours about your beauty are definitely true,” commented Leona with an arrogant smile. “You really are the fairest creature I’ve ever seen, and I’ve crossed paths with merfolk. Slightly overrated, if you mind my opinion.”</p>
<p>“Nobody asked for your opinion.”</p>
<p>“That’s sadly true, I’m never asked for my opinion. But that has never stopped me before.”</p>
<p>“So you’re one of those,” Vil sighed. “You’re like all those elitist aristocrats who’re so focused on listening to their own voices they don’t realise that no one cares about their thoughts.”</p>
<p>“By no means, I’m aware that no one gives a damn, but I say it anyways because… Well, because I can basically.”</p>
<p>“What are your going to do with me.”</p>
<p>“I already told you.”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean. Are you planning on having me here tied up in your cabin the whole time?”</p>
<p>“As for me…” Leona laughed. “I love having naïve little princes like you tied up in my cabin. We could say it’s one of my passions.”</p>
<p>Vil rolled his eyes. That man was a clown. Was he really captured by someone like him? It was like a tasteless joke. Besides, he did not feel safe there. He knew he was needed alive and in a more or less decent shape to get the ransom money. However, he ignored to what point they were ready to hurt him. He had no weapons and could barely move, so he would not be able to defend himself in case Leona decided to attack him. He had to leave that room as soon as possible, he did not want to stay there more time. He had to act, do something, even if it looked like a bad idea. He had to go out of that fucking room. If luck was on his side, probably not, he would manage to get a small boat and reach land. And in the worst of cases, at least the captain would not want him near anymore and would send him to a cell where vigilance would be someone else’s job. It was a win-win situation. Just by freeing himself from Leona he would feel victorious, since it was the only one who meant an actual problem for the blond. That man was the only thing between him and his freedom.</p>
<p>“I’d rather choke in my own vomit than sleeping with you,” replied Vil coldly.</p>
<p>“Don’t say things you may end you regretting. I’ve seen men die that way, not nice.”</p>
<p>“Then you can imagine how much you disgust me.”</p>
<p>Taking advantage of their closeness, the boy spitted at the pirate’s face. The older released his head and cleaned his cheek. His smiled faded. Leona was not used to receive that type of displays of disdain, he was not familiarised with rejection. Vil had guessed correctly. He had dealt with noblemen like him who were unable to accept a negative to their approaches in the past, so he had to learn how to put them down. It was useless for the lion to keep saying he was different from the aristocrats the prince knew, as Vil was aware of the truth. Defeating him with physical strength was no longer important, because he had his brains. And his plan was already in motion.</p>
<p>Leona moved away and lay on the bed once again, showing him his back. He was like kid throwing a silent tantrum. The blond had been that kind of kid, so he knew what he was doing. The feline’s tail moved slowly upwards and downwards. He would soon be asleep. Things finally seemed to be going Vil’s way. After a while, he realised the tail had stopped moving and began hearing soft snoring. Trying to make the least possible noise, he started to get up. It was not easy, but he managed not to take the chair with him, and was free to tiptoe to the door. Nonetheless, when he was going to turn to open it, two strong arms surprised him from behind and pushed him against the wooden surface.</p>
<p>“When did you wake up?” asked Vil, a bit confused.</p>
<p>“Is this how you princes are taught to respond to hospitality? I guess someone need to learn a lesson.”</p>
<p>Leona’s eyes were harsh and his voice was steady, there was even a hint of cruelty in the last word. Vil would never ever admit it, but he was scared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
<p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, Vil, you don't deserve this treatment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leona dragged Vil through the ship until they arrived at a dirty cell that smelled like mould and something else the prince preferred not to know what it was. It was small and very dark, there was no natural light. The feline opened the door with a key and threw Vil inside. Then, he freed his wrists from the cuffs in order to trap them again with shackles which were stuck to the wall. This was not what Vil hoped to get when he tried to escape. Leona was surprisingly easy to annoy taking into account how apathetic he seemed to be, and he actually had considered that could be the case. Anyways, anything was better than staying in the same room hearing that man's irritating comments. Or that wanted the blond to believe instead of admitting he had done a terrible mistake. If Rook were with him, he would not have let this happen. He missed him so much. He just wanted to come back home to hug his friend again.</p><p>“I hope you enjoy your stay here, because it may be long-lasting,” roared Leona. “You just had to be a good boy. But since you’re incapable, I must do this the bad way.”</p><p>“You need me alive,” replied Vil with certainty.</p><p>“Yeah, but I never specified how alive I was going to hand you over to your parents.” Vil shook violently. “Chill, little prince. I know you’re not an idiot and you weren’t trying to escape at all. You wanted me to leave you under someone else’s care. Unfortunately for you, I’m not an idiot either. You should make a better plan next time. For the time being, though, you’ll be staying here. I trust you’ll find it cosy, because I was being serious when I said it may be a long-lasting stay.”</p><p>“I will kill you with my own hands.”</p><p>“Isn’t that unethical? I’ve been threatened by princes like you several times before, but they always said they’d send me to the gallows. This is new. An A+ in originality.”</p><p>“There’s no ethic for pests like you.”</p><p>“So cruel. Even us pirates have our own ethic, you know?” Leona stood. “For example, you’ll be sitting here while I command you to be fed only once a day. Is that unethical? Well, yeah, for you. However, from my point of view, I just want you to stop causing me trouble, so it’s an excellent method of coercion. Enjoy!”</p><p>Vil yelled an insult, but the lion was already gone and had locked the cell’s door. He could not believe it. That man had seen through him all the time, he had never dealt with somebody like that before. Of course, he had met some aristocrats who were brighter than the average and had ignored Vil’s warnings. Still, he had managed to defeat them sooner or later too. Leona was different. Now he understood why he said that. The boy could try in a thousand ways, but he will never defeat him if he only considered him physical strength and a colossal ego. He was smart, really smart, maybe smarter than Vil himself, and that was dangerous. If he wanted to be free and not to stay in that ship more time than the necessary, he should plan his next movements carefully. Well, apparently he would have more than enough time to do that.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours passed and Vil was still locked up. He had reached to the conclusion that there must be a way to force the shackles open and run away, although he was not particularly successful. Had his hair not gone loose during the fight, he would not have lost his hairpin and could have used it now. But as he suspected, luck was not on his side lately. While he kept himself occupied with these thoughts, Jack appeared. He rested against the cell’s metallic bars with his arms crossed and watched the prince with curiosity, as if he was an animal in a festival doing an amazing trick for the children.</p><p>“You’ll achieve nothing apart from hurting your wrists and, maybe, even dislocate them.” Vil stopped and seethed. “What I said is true, you know? We don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“In case you forgot, you have kidnapped me.”</p><p>“But we want you to feel comfortable during your stay with us. The only reason why Leona has locked you up here is because you’ve annoyed him. If you stopped with this escaping attempt, he-”</p><p>“He what?” interrupted the blond. “He would allow me to come back to his cabin? I’d rather die, thank you. A cockroach would make a better company than him.”</p><p>“You’re so close minded,” sighed Jack.</p><p>“Do I really have to remind you again that you kidnapped me?”</p><p>“We didn’t do it out of pleasure, okay? We need the ransom money, that’s why we’re doing this.”</p><p>“Pirates don’t need, you just want and want, you never have enough. If you set your heart on something, you go for it; you don’t care about the sacrifices. You live to steal, you don’t know to do anything else.”</p><p>“That’s not true!” roared the canine, raising his voice. “Not everyone has the privilege of being born in a wealthy family. For some of us, this is the only thing we can do to not starve. None of us has had an easy life like you.”</p><p>“Do you really think that princes have it easy?” shouted Vil. “My life has been decided since I was born, and I’ve never been allowed to decide what or who to be. Nobody has asked me if I want to be king, they just demand me to be one and to be prepared. I’ve been enduring noblemen seeing me as a sex toy or a tool to climb socially since I was fucking fifteen. I’m marrying a man I’ve never met, not even once. I was put on a ship against my will to go meet my fiancé alone, because my parents didn’t allow the single friend I have in the world to come with me. And yet you dare say I’ve had it easy? At least you can choose who you want to be! You can marry for love!”</p><p>“Well, at least you don’t starve because of how poor you are,” replied Jack with his ears down. “When my parents died five years ago, no one came to help my siblings and I, we had to move forward on our own. We left our home village to move to a coastal town with our grandma. She had nothing either, but we thought it would be easier to make a living there. Know what? It wasn’t. There’s work for everyone in Pyroxene unless it's an orphan. So when King’s Roar arrived and Leona offered me to join his crew, I had no choice. All the money I earn goes for my siblings, and it’s thanks to it that I managed to pay for their education. Now they know how to read! You imagine how amazing is that? Our parents didn’t know how to read.”</p><p>Vil did not open his mouth, what could he say after that? It was true that he had some advantages because he was born in the royal family. For him, studying was never a luxury but routine. He learnt how to read and write as a kid, and since then he had devoted a lot of time to reading. He was not naïve, he was aware that the other children in his country did not own gigantic libraries full of books or a dozen private teachers specialised in different knowledge areas. He did not ignore either the fact that there were poor families in the kingdom and many people were going through difficulties whilst he complied about his life between marble walls. However, did that justify every bad thing that happened to him? Did that justify the older men who had tried to force him and, therefore, made him sleep with a dagger under his pillow since he was fifteen? Did that justify him having to marry someone he neither loved nor knew? Did that justify that he did not want to be king but was going to be anyways? But Vil, obviously, did say any of this.</p><p>“So you’re from Pyroxene?” asked instead.</p><p>“Yeah, from the forests. We left for the southern cities then.”</p><p>“There’s this bookshop in the capital. They always need new people because workers tend to be temporary. If they’re old enough, your siblings could be hired to clean and organise the place. There’re books that aren’t sold every month and employees can buy them for almost nothing or even free. Maybe you want to tell them next time you see them.”</p><p>“Thanks, but they can’t afford to go to the capital without knowing if they’ll be hired.”</p><p>“They’ll do, they’ll hire them if they carry a recommendation letter written by the Crown Prince.”</p><p>“Why would you do that? You’ve emphasised how much you despise us quite a lot.”</p><p>“Don’t misunderstand me, I still do. However, you’re the only one in this ship who seems to really see me as a human being instead of goods to deliver. I guess that, at least, I can do that for you and your siblings. They did nothing wrong.”</p><p>Jack whispered another thanks and turned away. His ears were down again. Under other circumstances, Vil would have find it funny how expressive the corsair was with that body part. Now, though, he kept quiet, they both did. There was not anything else to be said for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The canine returned a few hours later, at nightime, with a bottle of water and a dish with several pieces of fruit that, surprisingly, appeared to be fresh. Jack opened the door and put it by his side. Afterwards, he freed the blond's right hand and left again, locking the cell but staying there watching the prisoner. Despite being starving, Vil did not begin to eat immediately. Not because he doubted of the state of the food, but because nothing there served to force the shackles open. Leona had everything under control. He did not know why he even though of him making a mistake. He held back a disappointed sigh and started eating some grapes. He liked them, but he would have preferred something with sharp bones which would have helped him escape. Jack had assured him they needed the ransom money, but he had not lost his mind yet, he would not let them get their way. If they needed it so much, they would eventually find another method that did not imply kidnapping (or, more importantly, him being kidnapped).</p><p>While he ate, Jack broke the silence and told him about his family. He had lived in a small village with them since he was born. They did not have much money and survived by exchanging the vegetables they grew in their garden with their neighbours. His parents died in a cart accident when they were going to a nearby town to sell some leftovers in order to buy their kids a present. They spent more time than planned there and a storm trapped them at dusk and made them lose visibility. Their horse got confused and run off. His siblings and he tried to live as they always had, but they did not manage to take care of the garden, so they decided to sell the few vegetables they could grow to leave to their grandmother’s, as Vil already knew. When they were there, Jack tried to find a job in different places, however, nobody wanted to hire a parentless minor with two younger siblings. King’s Roar disembarked when Jack was looking for a job in a shipyard. His physical strength took Leona’s attention and soon asked him to join his crew. At first he did not like the idea of leaving his siblings behind because his grandma was very old, but he understood it was the best for the three of them. And he did not regret his decision at all.</p><p>The following days, Jack went to talk to Vil usually, although in theory he was there to watch him. He told him about the rest of the crew. Epel, the foul-mouthed boy with lavender hair, was the navigator and one of his best friends. He had grown up in an isolated village, so he was ill-mannered and did not always know how to deal with other people. He joined after Jack to, according to him, become a man. Ruggie was the first officer or, in other words, Leona’s right hand. They had known for years and the captain made him do most of his job. He was the only person who knew Leona’s past, although he never gave them hints about it. The dark skinned boy, Jamil, and Kalim, who Vil had never seen, were the last ones that became part of the group and had been there for around a year. As the blond supposed, they came from a far land full of deserts. He has never visited it before, but there were aristocrats in that country who had aimed to marry him, and it was a place famous for its extreme beauty.</p><p>Vil only took part in the conversation once to tell Jack about Rook and Neige. Rook was the son of the general of the monarchs’ personal guard, so they had known since they were kids. On the other hand, Neige and him had always been together, because the queen’s little sister and her husband were part of the Royal Council. His cousin was cheerful and kind, and everyone adored him. The canine asked him if he was not jealous of him. Vil answered that he was not. Neige was loved by the servants due to his nice attitude, and he had the type of freedom the blond desired. However, he did not feel envy towards him, partly because his father was known for his strictness and partly because he had Rook to sweeten his life a bit. No one knew but Rook and Vil left the castle every year when the festival came to the capital. They dressed up as commoners and ran away during the night to enjoy what their parents despised. Vil told him this the third day.</p><p>That night the prince was unable to sleep after the pirate had left. An intense pain that caused him nausea began at sunrise. He stopped feeling his legs and feet, which had actualy been hurting him for some hours now because of the boots. He could barely move due to how much his body burnt. He tried to scream, but he only managed to moan. In the morning, Jack found him biting his lower lip in an attempt to stop his panting. Surrounding him was a pool of blood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it! Jack is such a good boy, I love him, he deserves the whole world. I love Vil too, but I also love to make him suffer.</p><p>If you feel like it, you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/AlbaCinderella">Twitter</a>, I tweet mostly in Spanish but I talk a lot about LeoVil and I sometimes post things about the next chapters.</p><p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be leaving extra trigger warnings in the final note so you can get a look at them if you want before reading the chapter. We'll be dealing with some topics that may make some people uncomfortable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack panicked when he saw the scene before him. Vil had his eyes squeezed shut and was biting his lower lip to stop his panting, although some moans could still be heard. It smelled like blood, and the odour was so strong and disgusting that anybody would feel nauseated. Without knowing what to do, he ran to Jamil’s cabin and asked him to accompany him, since he believed the prince needed a doctor. Once he explained him what he saw, Jamil took a bag with herbs he kept in a drawer and followed Jack in silence. When they arrived, everything was the same, except for the fact that the blond had his eyes half-open now. The canine opened the door and let the brunette enter first, who went towards Vil and kneeled beside him. Carefully, almost tenderly, he moved his bangs away and dried his face with a handkerchief.</p><p>“Jack, take those off,” ordered Jamil while pointing to the shackles.</p><p>“But the captain-“</p><p>“You want me to help, right? Then, do as I tell and take those off. We can’t leave him here, he could get infected. I don’t care about Leona and his stupid orders.”</p><p>“Good, but it won’t be me the one to argue with him when he finds out,” replied the canine before freeing the prince’s wrists.</p><p>“Your Highness, does it hurt?” Vil nodded. “Okay, can you endure it a bit more? I promise I’ll make it stop, but we have to move you first.” The blond nodded again. “Right, Jack, carry him and follow me. We need to heat up some water for a bath.”</p><p>“My clothes will get dirty.”</p><p>“Then change them afterwards, it’s not that hard. I very much doubt he can walk in his state, there’s no other way.”</p><p>The buccaneer sighed resigned and held Vil in his arms. The boy twisted limply. Jamil led him to a room with a covered wooden bath and multiple washing tools. The brunette moved the cover away and checked the temperature of the water. It was not cold yet, so it would not take much to heat it. While he was preparing the bath, he asked Jack to undress the blond. The pirate, with his ears down and blushing, took away his clothes slowly until Vil was completely naked and flickering in his arms. The prince had appeared so strong and admirable when they had fought. But now he seemed fragile and small. Jack could not avoid pitying him, especially when he looked at his blood stained legs. Once Jamil ended, Jack placed Vil in the water and went backwards to let Jamil proceed.</p><p>“I can take care of him now,” informed the brunette. “I need something, though.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Tell Kalim to come with a towel and clean garments. There’s still time until the red comes for him, so it shouldn’t be an issue.”</p><p>“The red? Is that it?”</p><p>“Haven’t you seen yourself when you undressed him? Go tell Kalim, don’t worry about him.”</p><p>The canine nodded and left the room. Jamil picked up his bag and took out some herbs of strong smell. He always carried remedies to the pains the red caused for Kalim's sake. However, this time he had neither the time nor the means to prepare valerian tea as he normally did. Leona barely gave Vil water, so his mouth was dry. It would be rather difficult for him to swallow the herbs. Besides, Jamil only had to look at him to realise he would not be able to chew them properly. Then, he himself chewed them for a while and then joined his lips with Vil’s in order to force him swallow the medicine.</p><p>“I’m sorry for that, but I didn’t know what to do otherwise. It’s not harmful, I swear, it’ll ease the pain.”</p><p>“Thank you,” muttered the prince.</p><p>“Not needed, it’s my job.” Jamil stood and picked a ginger soap. “I argued with Leona when I discovered you were taken to the cell, I didn’t think it was fair for you. You don’t have to worry now, you won’t be coming back there, I’ll make sure of that.”</p><p>“Isn’t Leona the captain?” asked Vil, who was beginning to feel a bit better.</p><p>“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I have to obey him. In health related matters, I’m the authority in this ship. And if that useless lion disagrees, well, he knows what’ll happen to him.” The brunette winked. “You Highness, please, raise your arm, I’ll clean you.”</p><p>Vil was used to wash on his own, he did not like it to have servants to do it for him. However, right now, he did not have enough strength to argue with anyone. Thus, he obeyed and let Jamil clean his body. He would be lying if he denied that made him uncomfortable, especially when the pirate washed his private area. The brunette must have noticed his tension, because he took some bath salts and dropped them in the water. He said they would help him relax. Then, Jamil started washing his hair. The soap now smelled like soft mint and ginger. Vil was honestly surprised, he had heard hygiene in boats was not a priority. Still, in King’s Roar they seemed to be particularly interested in personal hygiene, which he found very interesting.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course,” answered Jamil plainly.</p><p>“Where did you get all this? The soap, the herbs, the water. It’s not something you can easily get in a ship, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I always carry medicinal herbs with me, I’m rather skilled at herbology. I also make the soaps. I grew in poverty, so I had to learn to live by myself. Regarding the water- Well, that’s on Kalim.”</p><p>“Kalim?”</p><p>“Yes, he is- He is special.” The boy finished washing Vil’s hair and began drying it with a clean towel. “I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of wizards. There’re two types, those who’re able to learn magic and those who’re born with the gift. Kalim is of the second king, although he’s not very good at it, creating and manipulating water is his speciality.”</p><p>“I see. I’ve read about them, but I always believed they were a legend.”</p><p>“Most people think that too. At least outside the Land of Hot Sands. There people firmly believe in their existence, since the history of the sultanate is linked with the presence of a mysterious sorcerer who saved the country,” Jamil sighed and sat on the floor. “Everybody is obsessed with wizards there to the point that there’s a black market where they traffic them and sell them to insanely rich noblemen who want to have a wizard as part of their harem. Not even being born in a wealthy family can save you from ending like that, so they all try to go unnoticed. Except for Kalim, of course.”</p><p>The prince put both arms on the edge of the bath and let his head there on top of them to talk with Jamil more easily. The brunette had lowered his head. His eyes, black like the coal found in the mines of Pyroxene, allowed him see what his apathetic face was trying to hide. Something happened, and it was not good. Vil wanted to know, not because he was curious as aristocrats tended to be, but because he sympathised with him from the bottom of his heart. Jamil had been kind to him, and he wanted to pay for that kindness, the same way he did with Jack. The blond was aware that not talking about painful memories only increased the suffering. It was impossible to go back in time, and talking would definitely not solve your problems, but sometimes it was the right choice because you could get rid of your frustration. Vil knew better and anybody else that horrible feeling. He had Rook when he needed to vent, but he did not know if Jamil had someone.</p><p>“Can you tell me what happened?” The corsair raised his head surprised. “Only if you want to. You’ve helped me, I thought the least I could do to express my gratitude was to listen to your story.”</p><p>“It’s not a pretty story.”</p><p>“There’re no pretty stories.” Vil smiled faintly. “That’s why happy endings are a thing, to compensate.”</p><p>“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Kalim and I grew up together. I- I had nothing, not a family, not somewhere to belong to. One day, when I was still a brat, I saw Kalim and his father in the street. They were really wealthy, so tried to steal from them. I thought Kalim would be an easy target, but he caught me right away and, instead of accusing me of being a thief, he gave me his bracelets. His father realised what was going on and offered me a job and a roof. Obviously, I said yes and he accepted me into his household as his son’s personal servant. Not much later, I saw Kalim conjuring magic during a tantrum. His father asked me to never let anyone discover this secret and always protect Kalim whatever happened. Some years passed, and a very rich man came to Kalim’s birthday party to ask for his hand in marriage. His father refused and, a few days later, the entire house burnt mysteriously. Kalim and I were the only ones who managed to escape and, even today, I’m sure it wasn’t a coincidence.</p><p> “We were scared and didn’t know what to do. We somehow were able to reach a near city and hid in an orphanage. We could go unnoticed for some years, however, there was this young nobleman who suddenly started courting me one day when I was dancing in the street for money. I always rejected him, but he became insistent… and his methods got less orthodox. He once crossed the line and Kalim used his magic to protect me. When we tried to flee, it was already too late. Apparently, while we were hidden, a rumour had spread among the noblemen of all neighbouring cities that someone was looking for a runaway wizard. As you may suppose, that wizard was Kalim. And that idiot blew up our cover to protect me.”</p><p>“Do you blame him?” inquired Vil.</p><p>“How could I? He saved me. If he had decided to do what his father always told him to do, who knows where I’d be now. It’s thanks to Kalim that I’m here.”</p><p>“And what happened then? What did they do to you?”</p><p>“We were taken to the man who was searching for Kalim. He was the one that had wanted to marry him. He sold us in the black market. A sheik appeared one day, he became interested in us and bought us to be part of his harem. The first night I was with him, we made a deal: he wouldn’t touch Kalim and I, in exchange, would do anything he told me to do. I- I really did everything he ordered me to do when I was there. But it was worth it, you know? Because I could protect Kalim, and that’s the only thing that matters.</p><p>“Time passed and Leona showed up. I don’t know the details, but he and the sheik knew each other, so Leona just came to visit him one day. That day Kalim and I tried to run away. Of course, we were caught. The sheik wanted to punish us but Leona stopped him and proposed him something: Kalim and I would travel with him for a year and a half, and then we’d bring the same amount of money he paid for us in the black market. If we did it, we’d be free. If not, we’d have to return to his harem and never disobey him again. It’s been a year and a month already, and yet we don’t even have half of the money.”</p><p>“So that’s why you asked for a ransom?”</p><p>“Yes, Leona said it’d be fast and easy. Honestly, I’ve never like this plan, because I understand your position right now and it sucks but-“ Jamil looked at Vil. “But you need to understand we can’t go back there. It’s our last chance.”</p><p>Then, the door opened and a dark skinned boy with pearl grey hair appeared. He was wearing exotic makeup around his garnet red eyes and smiled brightly. He wore a half-turban with parrot feathers around his hair and, just like Jamil, he wore a lot of foreign jewellery. He was not tall and his figure was rather slender, but Vil noticed his breath-taking beauty immediately. Had he seen him before hearing Jamil’s story, he would have been captivated by him. However, now he only felt pity and a deep admiration towards him, since despite everything, he continued smiling and lighting up the world around him. The brunette stood to greet him and took the towel and the clean clothes from his hands.</p><p>“Your Highness, this is Kalim,” introduced Jamil. “Thanks for bringing me these.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome, you know it. I’m sorry it took me so long, Jack told me what was going on and I thought it’d be a great idea to get a cabin ready for Vil beforehand.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“Well, Jack helped me, but yes.”</p><p>“Thanks a lot, Kalim, that’s a big help,” said Jamil, smiling discreetly. “Your Highness, do you usually use towels when the red comes or you need me to assist you?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I do. I can dress on my own too.”</p><p>“Okay. There you have something to dry yourself. We’ll be waiting for you outside, just call us when you’re finished or if you need something.”</p><p>The olive skinned boys left the room and Vil got up. Luckily, his legs did no shake that much anymore, so he was able to stand and walk without needing any support. Once he had dried himself, he went to see the new garments that were resting on a chair. On top of them was his medallion, the first thing he put on. Afterwards, he placed the towel inside the underwear and began dressing. A white shirt with flounces in the collar and the sleeves, and close-fitting in the waist to emphasise his figure just as he like it, although he did not really care about that right now. A black vest and comfortable dark trousers which did not cover his ankles. His feet still hurt a bit from the boots, so he sighed relieved when he saw Kalim had brought him small block heel moccasins. There was a purple ribbon too, and he took the chance to tie back his hair in a simple twisted crown. Even if there was no mirror, he did not need one. He finally felt like himself since all this started.</p><p>He knew he had no choice, so he opened the door and informed Jamil and Kalim that he had finished. Then, the two of them led him to his cabin. It was not particularly big, but it felt cosy and, at least, there was a window. The bed was in the right side of the room, between two night tables, one of which had on it two bottles of water and a dish with liquorice, some bread, cheese and three green apples. There was a single metallic bell on the other one. The bed was perfectly made, and there were two extra blankets folded in an extreme. He suddenly realised how tired he was; he only desired to wrap himself with those blankets and sleep for hours. However, he came to his senses when he felt somebody clinging to him, it was Kalim.</p><p>“You like it?” questioned the boy, smiling again. “We prepared it just for you. Leona forbade it, but we don’t care at all.”</p><p>“Well, Leona has nothing to say now,” commented Jamil. “From now on, you’re under my care. Your red has come, so he can’t step in.”</p><p>“Why am I under your cake?”</p><p>“Because Jamil is our healer! And our cooker too, and herbologist, and he’s very very smart and-“</p><p>“He got it, Kalim.” The brunette turned to face the prince. “You must be exhausted, so we’ll go now and let you rest properly. If you need something or don’t feel good, use the bell next to the bed. Only Kalim, Jack and I will be allowed to enter this room, so one of us will come. And when I say ‘if you need something’, I mean literally anything, either more water or someone to make you company. Regarding the red issue, I’ll be coming from time to time to give you a clean towel and herbal tea to ease the pain. Kalim left liquorice too, you can also use to ease the pain if you prefer it, it’s sweeter than my herbs.”</p><p>“Ah, and I left clean clothes in that trunk over there.” The pearly haired one pointed to a chest on the opposite side of the room. “I wasn’t sure what kind of clothes you liked, so there’s literally everything, you’ll see.”</p><p>“Well, and that would be all,” concluded Jalim, “any questions?”</p><p>“Aren’t you going to chain me or something?”</p><p>“What for?” replied the pirate. “If you have no more questions, we’ll go. I recommend you to rest, your Highness, it’s been a tough night for you.”</p><p>The couple left the room, and Vil heard them lock the door. In his current state, it was pretty obvious he would not be able to escape. He sighed and lay down on the bed. It had been days since he had lain on a mattress, and it felt like heaven. He took his shoes out, covered with a blanket and fell asleep.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, it was dawn and he could see orange light coming through the window. But he was still tired. In fact, the only reason why he woke up was because of the shouting outside the room. Leona and Jamil seemed to be arguing about something, Vil felt too drowsy to catch their words. He simply heard Jamil forbidding the captain to go into the cabin and, if he was not mistaken, he also insulted him. He turned on the bed in an attempt to fall asleep again, and then he saw somebody had left a glass containing a green liquid. He supposed it was tea as it smelled rather bitterly, so he sat and drank it. After that, he lay again and fell asleep in mere seconds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: mentions of past abuse, period.</p><p>I hope you didn't get triggered and enjoyed the chapter. </p><p>If you feel like it, you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/AlbaCinderella">Twitter</a>, I tweet mostly in Spanish but I talk a lot about LeoVil and I sometimes post things about the next chapters.</p><p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bits of kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wrote this chapter in one of my "Shakespeare days," which means there are a few references. Sorry for that, they'll be explained in the end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vil woke at the warm feeling of the sun on his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jamil had left another glass of tea and a spare towel. He sat on the bed and made the blanket aside to stretch his numb limbs. Then, he got up and changed himself. After that, he drank the tea and ate one of the apples before taking a sip from a bottle of water. He felt he should be hungrier, however, it was always the same those days, if he tried to force himself to eat something, he would end up vomiting. He lay again on the mattress and finally realised that there were some books on the other night table. He picked them and looked at them. He actually knew them well, pretty well. Rook and him had read them one and a thousand times.</p><p>The first one was a love story. The two lovers belonged to families that had been rivals for generations. Still, they decided to get married in secret. The first time he read it years ago he thought the main characters’ tragic ending was unfair and pitiful. Now he did not see it that way, though. He liked the idea of the lovers finding each other again on the other side to be happy forever without any more obstacles between them. The second one was about wickedness in its pure and terrifying state. The protagonist was a successful merchant who had just married a lovely lady. Sadly, he was manipulated by a villain whose reasons were never stated clear. This cruel man made him believe his wife was cheating on him and pushed him to commit murder and suicide. It was one of the few books that had made Vil cry, because thinking of a good person finding such a horrible ending for trusting someone he should not have broke his heart.</p><p>The third one was a fascinating story, although it was difficult to classify. His teachers had explained to him that it was conceived as a comedy, but for him it was more like a drama. Everything started with two lovers, one of who left the other to marry a wealthy girl. However, he needed money to disguise as a wealthy man and trick the girl into the marriage, so he asked his lover for gold. The lover did not have the money, but he loved him so much that he got a loan from a usurer. And the last one… The last one was his favourite. One again there were two lovers from rival families, but in this case the father of one of them decided to bury the axe for his daughter’s sake. He was a great magician who was seeking revenge for an injustice that was done with him, but he ended up realising that there were more important things in life and revenge was, in fact, useless.</p><p>Vil could not image who had left those books there, but he was going to make the most of them. He took the fourth one, curled up against the pillows and began to read that work he knew like the back of his hand. After all, it was not like he had something better to do, or could do considering his current state. Some hours had already passed when his peace was disturbed. Kalim opened the door and entered the room with a bright smile on his face. Vil could not avoid remembering Jamil’s story and wondered whether that guy’s constant happiness was actually real or a lie. Was he a comedy or a tragedy?</p><p>“How are you feeling?” greeted Kalim, sitting on a random chair. “I was kicked out of the deck, so I guessed I could come here to ask if you needed something or, I don’t know, maybe you wanted to talk a bit.”</p><p>“I’m fine. Thanks to the herbs Jamil gave me, I can’t feel the pain anymore. They’re way better than the ones I usually take, I must say.”</p><p>“Glad to hear! His meds are the best, they also save me every month.” Kalim widened his smile, if that was remotely possible. “Who brought you those books? I’ve never seen them before.”</p><p>“It wasn’t Jamil?”</p><p>“Mm… No, don’t think so. I’ll ask him anyway, maybe he knows.”</p><p>“Hey, Kalim,” called the prince, closing the book he was reading and leaving it next to the others, “why have you been kicked out of the deck?”</p><p>“Oh, that. It happens every day actually. I try to help but I’m not helpful at all and become a burden to the rest. I wasn’t raised to do manual labour, so I’m still struggling to accustom to it.”</p><p>“Let me guess, you were raised to be pretty and keep quiet.” Vil smiled faintly with melancholy.</p><p>“More or less, especially the second part. I mean, it’s the rule in wealthy families, right? And I suppose it’s even worse if you’re royalty.”</p><p>“I’d say it depends on the day. First you’re taught you must gained the others’ respect not to be humiliated, but when you do, they regret it. They like you expressing your opinions until you do it in front of high nobility.”</p><p>“I can imagine,” laughed the pirate. “I’d have really liked getting other kind of education. Then, I wouldn’t be so lost right now. It’s suffocating staying down here, it’s like a cage.”</p><p>“Oh sure…”</p><p>“Sorry! I-I didn’t mean to- I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” Kalim lowered his head. “To be honest, Jamil and I opposed to Leona taking you to that cell. But now you’re here and we won’t let him taking you there again, you heard Jamil. This may not be luxurious or big, but you’ll be free to stay in this cabin until everything ends.”</p><p>“Unless I run away before,” replied Vil proudly.”</p><p>“Honestly, I hope you do. Being trapped is the worst, who could blame you for wanting to regain your freedom? We did too, Jamil told you, it’s normal.”</p><p>“Did you heard?” Kalim nodded. “I’m sorry, I don’t- I never-“</p><p>“Why’re you apologising for? You’ve done nothing wrong.”</p><p>“But the ransom money is for your debt, isn’t it? You said it yourself, being trapped it the worst. I wouldn’t like it if you were back to that situation, especially after you helped me yesterday.”</p><p>“You don’t have to feel pity for us.” The boy smiled again but it seemed forced. “You might think I’m naïve but I hate dishonest money. I know Jamil doesn’t care that much, but I just can’t. If we buy our freedom at the expense of someone else’s- It would be like entering a vicious circle. I don’t want that kind of thoughts in my mind.”</p><p>“Then, what about a promise? When I’m back home, I’ll give you the money myself.”</p><p>“Why would you do that?”</p><p>“You might think I’m naïve,” repeated Vil, “but I hate not returning the favour to those who are nice to me.”</p><p>“So whatever happens- We won’t be back there?” Kalim sobbed. “You’re so nice it’s like I’m dreaming. Thank you.”</p><p>“Thank me once it’s ended, I’ll do the same.”</p><p>“You’re amazing, Vil, you’ll be an awesome king one day.”</p><p>The prince looked away. He had heard that same line so many times already it had no longer meaning for him. And he still despised it. No one ever thought about asking him if he desired to be the next monarch of Pyroxene, because nobody really cared. He had been born in the royal family, so his destiny had been decided before his birth. Marriage had been the only thing he used to have capacity of decision, and even that had been taken away from him when his parents chose a man he did not know and would never love. Kalim was right when he said he wanted to regain his freedom, however, he now doubted if he had ever been free in his life or if he had always been a bird trapped inside a golden café.</p><p>“Oi!” exclaimed suddenly the white-haired boy, startling Vil. “I’ve just noticed your medallion. It’s so beautiful! It matches your eyes, is it tailor-made?”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, but it wasn’t. It’s a family relic. The first queen of Pyroxene had it made for her daughter, and since then the eldest child must carry it all the time.”</p><p>“Really? It suits you just too well.” Kalim laughed. “Maybe you resemble the princess.”</p><p>“No, I don’t. I saw a portrait once of her and the queen, and, trust me, I’m far prettier.” Vil laughed too. “Also, we’re complete opposites physically speaking. The hair, for example, hers was very dark and mine is fair.”</p><p>“Then it must be magical and mysterious old friend destiny,” concluded the boy, moving his index playfully and creating accidentally a couple of bubbles which exploded in a second. “Oops, this happens more than I’d like to admit. Well, at least Jamil’s not here, or he would've scolded me.”</p><p>“You know? It’s a lie that you’re a burden. Thanks to you, these men have access to fresh water in open sea. Many sailors would kill for that. Your role is much more important than you believe, don’t undervalue yourself.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t either.” Kalim looked sideways at the bowl on the night table. “You could start by eating more, don’t you think? If I were you, I’d be starving.”</p><p>“It’s not- It’s not that I’m undervaluing myself, it’s simply that I’m never hungry when the red comes. My appetite will probably return in a couple of days.”</p><p>“You sure? It’s the contrary with me. I guess it’s different in each person.”</p><p>Kalim stayed in the room for a couple of hours. Surprisingly, he was a very good company, and the time they spent together helped the blond to relax. Despite all his suffering, he still was kind and happy from the bottom of his heart. His smile was not fake at all, as Vil had supposed in the beginning, but the reflection of his true and sincere happiness. He was a comedy, not a tragedy. He would get a happy ending. Vil was a bit jealous, he did not know how to smile like that (not in front of other people at least). The smile he showed to Rook was similar, but it was not the same. There wassome something missing, even if he ignored exactly what.</p><p>Being alone again felt more painful than he expected. He was used to solitude and he even liked it. However, he was in a hostile environment now, so he thanked a friendly face to distract him from harsh reality. He wanted to make an escape plan, of course, but it would be useless. The red had come and he did not know where he was, there was only sea. He did not like the idea, but he was beginning to accept that the best would be to wait until they arrived to dry land. Then, he would run away and lose sight of those pirates. He did not have any money with him, but the symbol of Pyroxene’s royal family was enough to be recognised. It was the only thing he needed to convince somebody to take him back home. And he did not forget about Jack and Kalim. He had made a promise with them. The fact that they were corsairs who had participated in his kidnapping was unimportant, he was faithful to himself.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The following day was calm, the same as the previous one. Jamil came to bring him another glass of tea in the morning and suggested he took a bath now the red was going. Vil accepted immediately. Once again, the water was perfectly warm and the ginger soap smelt so good. He could not believe Jamil made them himself. The blond had always loved baths. He had been scolded may times when he was little because he had stayed too much time in the bath. He wanted to do it now too, he would not lie, but he was aware of what he was allowed to do, so he did not get distracted. The brunette accompanied him back to his cabin and talked to him for a while. Jamil told him about natural unguents that favoured skincare and mostly unknown pigments that were way better than those sold in big makeup shops in the city. Vil was fascinated by his knowledge. Vil mastered potions and poisons, and excelled at herbology too, but Jamil seemed to know about everything. He was worthy of praise.</p><p>He was alone for the rest of the day. He entertained himself reading the books somebody left there. He asked Jamil about them and the boy had never seen them before either, so neither of them knew who had left them in the room. Vil finished the last one in the evening, the one about the merchant and his selfish lover. During the day he had realised that his appetite was returning, so he had eaten all the food he had been given except for an apple and some liquorice. Sweets were not his thing. He considered using the bell to ask Jamil or Kalim something to eat, since the bread and the cheese had not satisfied him and he was starving (understandable looking back on the past few days). He had used the bell before when he had drunk all the bottles and they had brought him more without complaining. However, before he could grab it, the door opened abruptly and Leona entered the cabin. He was, again, wearing that type of shirt that displayed his chest and a kerchief around his head instead of the captain hat, so his feline ears were visible.</p><p>“Leona, I told you! You’re not allowed to be here!” replied Jamil from behind, he was clearly angry.</p><p>“And I told you I didn’t give a shit.” The lion smiled proudly towards the prince. “Vil Schoenheit, you have the honour to have dinner with me tonight. You can’t decline the invitation. Wear something nice.”</p><p>And as soon as he came, he left. When the door closed, Vil was really, really confused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The four books mentioned are some of my favourite Shakespeare plays, from the first to the last one: Romeo and Juliet, Othello, The Merchant of Venice, and The Tempest.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise the next two are juicy!!</p><p>If you feel like it, you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/AlbaCinderella">Twitter</a>, I tweet mostly in Spanish but I talk a lot about LeoVil and I sometimes post things about the next chapters.</p><p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A dinner invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be leaving extra trigger warnings in the final note so you can get a look at them if you want before reading the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your Highness, are you sure you want to do this?”</p><p>Was he? Definitely not. In fact, the least thing he wanted to do was to have dinner with the despicable narcissist pest that had left him in a filthy cell on his own. However, he had to do it, even if he had to force his body to move. He wanted to show Leona, that asshole, that he was not a little princess but an empowered queen capable of stepping on him and crushing him as if he was an insignificant insect when he less expected it. He was tired of being weak before him, because he was not. Not anymore. He had been raised to be strong, and he was determined to show that dirty pirate his strength. He was not going to be frightened by a cat and his empty meows. Vil had been born to rule, power was in his blood even if he hated it. He knew how to order around. After all, his whole life until now had been about establishing his dominance in court so the other noblemen would not even dare to look in his eyes. He could do this, he could win this time.</p><p>“Of course,” he answered, standing, “how could I reject such an offer from the captain himself?”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” replied Jamil. “I can go see him right know and tell him you’re not going.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not forcing myself to do anything. Leona has invited me to dinner, so I’ll be having dinner with him.” Vil smiled confidently, so confidently it was a bit alarming. “Tell me, Kalim said he brought all kind of clothes, did he really mean it?”</p><p>“As far as I’m concerned, yes. Are you looking for something specifically? I can help you get ready if you wish.”</p><p>“That would be of great help, thank you.” The prince opened the chest. “What I’m looking for is a dress.”</p><p>“A dress?” Jamil sounded surprised, he was clearly not expecting that type on answer. “I think Kalim put some but-“</p><p>“What? I can’t wear dresses?” interrupted Vil, who was already searching for something in that mess. “Categorising clothing is absurd. If someone wants to wear a suit one day, and the next a gala dress, who are we to prevent it? Oh, this one’s perfect.”</p><p>Vil picked an indigo dress. The neckline was discreet, which he liked it because he was not fond of showing his chest. Its sleeves were short, to the elbows probably, and they had navy blue flounces. The skirt was also not flashy, neither too straight nor too broad to need can-can. That was good, because it meant he would be able to move comfortably. That last time he had used a dress for a ball, Rook had insisted him to wear a bulky and voluptuous one which left him exhausted in no time. He was not going to go through that again. However, this dress was plain and looked comfortable at first sight. It reminded him of those he wore when his friend and he went down to the city to enjoy at the festival. Vil preferred using dresses those days, it made him feel more like himself, free from the ties of the palace. His parent did not understand why he wanted to dress like a woman despite him being a man. But nobody understood, only Vil. Dresses were liberating, because he chose them, they were not an imposition. While men’s clothing was an imposition.</p><p>“Now I only have to find a corset and some pretty shoes.”</p><p>“Excuse me? A corset?” the brunette sighed. “The red isn't gone yet, the worst thing you can do is pressuring your stomach.”</p><p>“I want to wear it precisely because of the red,” responded Vil, whose point of view seemed more than obvious.</p><p>“Your Highness, are you trying to impose yourself on Leona or to sleep with him?”</p><p>“Imposing myself, of course.”</p><p>“Then, no corsets.” concluded Jamil. “Those demonic tools are only useful to seduce men with vain illusions and to cause pain. And, for your information, you don’t need any help to look good or to seduce stupid men.”</p><p>“I couldn’t deny the second part even if I wanted to,” laughed timidly Vil. “Is Leona one of those stupid men?”</p><p>“Oh no, he is <em>the</em> stupid man. You won’t find anyone more stupid in the entire world. But stop talking, you want me to help you get ready, don’t you? I have makeup and some jewels in my room, I can bring them, it’s not very impressive, though.”</p><p>“That would be nice, thank you.”</p><p>Jamil nodded and left the cabin so Vil was alone. The boy took a deep breath and pressed the dress against his chest. He needed no corset to fake his body figure, the pirate was right, he could do this on his own. He undressed quickly and put the new garments on. It almost appeared to be tailor-made for him. The top was tightening without suffocating him. There were navy blue details embroidered on the frontal until the hips, where was a simple lace of the same colour. The sleeves were a bit loose but they did not restrain his mobility. The skirt was very comfortable and light, as he had guessed, and it covered his legs until his ankles. If he managed to find matching shoes, he would be more than satisfied. What he found, though, was a pair of dark blue ankle boots that appeared to be fairly old. They were his size, maybe a bit bigger. He wondered how they had ended up there, just like the dress. Those guys were a mystery.</p><p>Jamil looked at him open-mouthed once he returned. He could begin to visualise the type of life he had in the court, full of luxury and beautiful clothes. More than one aristocrat must have been left breathless at the sight of Vil. To be honest, he did not understand the reason why he had insisted on wearing a dress for the dinner with Leona. Maybe he did want to seduce him, or maybe it was merely a strategy to shock him and play his cards easily. Or maybe he could not even imagine what the blond was trying to do because he did not understand him. Vil had said categorising garments was absurd. Jamil had never thought about that, but it was fairly evident that the prince had. He wondered how somebody who wanted to wear both skirts and trousers felt. He saw a skirt and automatically related it to women. However, what if it was not like that? What if that kind of thought was harmful for those people? He had experience hatred and discrimination due his skin colour and humble origin, so he could actually imagine the situation. Being attacked for something you were unable to change was not nice. The same way his skin and origins would never be different, someone who wanted to wear skirts and trousers did not have the chance either, it was part of them. He was familiar with the belief that something was wrong with you because the rest of the world said so, as if you had something that made you “less normal.” He would not do that to Vil. Thus, he smiled sincerely and asked him to take a seat on the only chair of the cabin so his work would not be that hard.</p><p>“I’ve thought you might prefer tying your hair,” informed Jamil while he undid his braid, “so I’ve brought some hairpins. I don’t have many, just a few from when I was Kalim’s servant. His father used to give me hair accessories because he didn’t like me to wear my hair loose.”</p><p>“Sounds like a curious man.”</p><p>“He was, really, but he also had a huge heart. His son inherited it.” The brunette took a brush and started to untangle Vil’s golden hair carefully. “They’re inside the jeweller I brought with myself, you can take a look at them if you want. If you don’t like them, just tell me.”</p><p>The blond opened the box that Jamil had left in front of him. There were two silvery hairpins. One was surprisingly sumptuous, full of details and with a gigantic rose in the middle. The other was simpler and had embedded what appeared to be sapphires. It was a five petal flower with leaves at both sides, but nothing remarkable. Still, he liked this last one better. Beside the hairpins was a pair of earrings of the same colour surrounded by shiny silvery stones. They were hanging from a bigger jewel, forming a triangle. They matched with both accessories.</p><p>“What do you think?” questioned Jamil suddenly.</p><p>“I like the one with the sapphires. The earrings are pretty nice too.”</p><p>“I’m glad. I didn’t have any matching earrings, I use rings or other colours most of the time. I found those in Kalim’s jeweller. He didn’t even know he had them. He said you could keep them if you want.”</p><p>“No, I couldn’t possibly accept them.”</p><p>“It isn’t that deep, your Highness. If you return them, they’ll just go to accumulate dust again.” Jamil picked the hairpin and used it to hold Vil’s braided hair. “It’s better if they belong to someone who’ll make good use of them.”</p><p>The prince did not want to refuse, so he put on the earrings and shut his mouth. Then, Jamil went in front of him and took some small jars and brushes which were inside the jeweller. The first he opened contained a purply blue pigment he employed to paint him the eyeshadow. A bit too discreet for Vil’s preferences. Afterwards, he opened a second one with red pigment inside he used to carefully paint his lips. And to conclude he applied a modest pink pigment to give vitality to his cheeks. Maybe the brunette had guessed Vil would die for admiring the result, and he gave him a hand mirror he had in his jacket. He had not looked at himself for several days now, and that might be why there was something odd with him. It was not his looks, he had to admit Jamil had done a splendid job. It was something else, he did not know what. But there was something different from the last time he had reflected on the surface of a mirror.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Leona was already sat at the dining table he had his men prepare in the evening when Vil entered. He would never say it out loud but he found difficult to keep his expression straight. He did not expect the prince to show up in an indigo dress that went with his amethyst eyes and hugged his waist like a hungry snake, allowing the captain to admire the boy’s figure. He was so thin. Even though he was slightly shorter than him, his legs were long and slender and the brunette would not mind going under the skirt to getting familiarised with them. His face was as sharp as the first time they met. He wondered what kind of expression he would make under him, at his mercy, with his legs spread in the air, scratching his back, clinging to the blanket while Leona brought him slowly to orgasm. He wanted to see him lose control and composure, to hear him moan and beg for more. He desired to make him go crazy and devour every single centimetre of his body. Okay, he had to calm down. He closed his eyes halfway and smiled proudly towards the blond. Vil, as a response, frowned. If he knew what was going on in his mind, he would kill him before the appetiser.</p><p>“I’m glad to see you’ve accepted my invitation,” said Leona, standing to walk towards him.</p><p>“Did I have a choice?”</p><p>“Of course not, although I don’t think Jamil liked it.” Finally next to Vil, the lion brushed his fingers against the younger’s face, catching a lock that had escaped from his braid and placing it behind his ear. “I wasn’t expecting you to come so well-dressed. Had I known, I would have worn a vest at least. I need to look decent.”</p><p>“Your efforts would have been useless, it’s impossible to make you look decent.”</p><p>“You really have a sharp tongue, have you ever told that?”</p><p>“Yes, those aristocrats whose sexual approaches I reject say it often,” answered Vil while slamming Leona’s hand.</p><p>“This wasn’t a sexual approach.”</p><p>“They usually say that one too. Actually, one of them said it after trying to force me and put his disgusting hand in my inner thigh.”</p><p>“May I know what happened with his hand?” asked the older, he was having fun with the story.</p><p>“He’s left-handed now.”</p><p>“You really are dangerous with a knife. This dinner will be interesting to say the least.” Leona offered him his hand. “Just trying to be a gentleman, don’t be disrespectful.”</p><p>Vil accepted the captain’s offer and took his hand, letting himself be guided to the table, which was covered with a white cloth. It was not particularly big but it was big enough for several dishes to be placed on it. Vil noticed some of them: a whole chicken, varied fishes and a bowl of red apples right on the middle of the table. Leona broke the touch and took the chair to help him have a seat. Almost like a truly gentleman. The blond did not reject him, although he wanted to, and sat on the chair elegantly. Then, Leona sat down on the opposite side, just in front of Vil. The corsair did not say another word and started to serve himself some food. He made a gesture to tell the prince he could to the same. Carefully, he served himself some red berries salad which accompanied the chicken.</p><p>“There’s no one to impress,” growled Leona while chewing. “You must be starving, forget manner and sink your teeth into the first thing you see.”</p><p>Vil looked at him sceptical. It was true he did not care about impressing his companion, in fact, he did not care at all about what that man thought of him. And there was no arrogant nobleman there to judge him if he did not behave refined the whole time. He could allow himself to relax a bit, at least now. He swallowed. He could not believe what he was going to do. His parents would make him repeat all his protocol lessons if they saw him. He grabbed a chicken thigh, teared it off and devoured it energetically. Leona whistled, the scene seemed to enjoy him. It was understandable. After all, it was uncommon to witness a Crown Prince behaving that way and giving in to his gluttony.</p><p>“Jamil told me you weren’t eating. So it’s true.”</p><p>“Now you care about my diet?” inquired Vil acidly. “Should I make you remember you had me three days trapped with barely food or water?”</p><p>“That was to teach you a lesson. Lesson that, apparently, you haven’t learnt.” The blond left the meat on the dish and grabbed the knife which rested beside the fork. “I was joking. There’s no reason to become violent. Come on, eat and apple and chill.”</p><p>The lion took one of the fruits of the central bowl and slid it towards Vil. The prince sank the knife inside without even blinking once it was near him. Leona whistled again.</p><p>“Poor apple, it was innocent.”</p><p>“I don’t trust red apples, they’re full of poison.”</p><p>“How does your world look like?” asked the captain, frankly surprised with that response.</p><p>“It’s a popular belief in Pyroxene. Things that happen when the royal house injects poison inside red apples to get rid of their enemies for years.” Vil took a bread roll and started to crumble it uninterested. “However, I suppose you haven’t called me here tonight to exchange fruit opinions. What do you want from me? After all, you’ll be getting the ransom, that’s all I am to you.”</p><p>“You’re right, in everything. But, your Highness, would you condemn a man for wanting to have a conversation?”</p><p>“I’ll ask again, what do you want from me?”</p><p>“I’ve heard from Jamil the red came.”</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>“Nothing. But there are many rumours around Vil Schoenheit, Crown Prince of the Land of Pyroxene. It’s been around for a while already that you bear children. That, you position and your beauty make you an object of desire in more places than you could ever imagine, or wanted to. There are many who’d kill to grab you and put their cock in your crotch.”</p><p>“You think I don’t know that?” the boy laughed bitterly. “I've sleeping with a dagger under my pillow since I was fifteen. Do you really think I’ve never had a son of a bitch trying to put his cock there?”</p><p>“And has anyone done it yet?”</p><p>“If you want to know so bad, it means you want to do it too.”</p><p>“Would you allow me?”</p><p>“Not in a million years. This may surprise you, but I’m not like those whores you find in the taverns that only need a gold coin and a pair of bright eyes to fall for the first asshole who shows up.”</p><p>“Well, we know what we are but know not what we may be,” replied Leona, stretching on his chair.</p><p>“Strange, that line isn't from one of the plays you left for me in the cabin.”</p><p>“How you know it was me?”</p><p>“You’ve asked how I know, so you don’t deny knowing their existence.” Vil smiled with clear satisfaction. “You betrayed yourself. It seems you have less control over your tongue than you believe.”</p><p>“Want to try? Because I could make you see wonders down there with this disobedient tongue.”</p><p>“Let’s get something straight,” responded the prince, taking the knife out of the apple to sink it in the wooden table aggressively. “Never, in a million years, will you take down my pants or, alternatively, up my skirt.”</p><p>“Are all princes this boring?”</p><p>“Are all pirates this shameless?”</p><p>The brunette held a laugh and got up. He walked towards Vil and stayed behind him, with his chest against the back of the chair. The younger did not turn to look at him and kept his eyes straight and his grip of the knife firm. Leona placed a hand under his chin to make him move his head and face him. He was so beautiful. Everything in him was so beautiful Leona could not avoid desiring him. He was a pirate after all, so there was nothing that excited him the most than getting hold of treasures of incalculable value. He was greedy, he would not lie. But, seriously, what man would not give in to shiny amethysts, white porcelain and braided gold? Only a madman would be able to resist it. And he was not a madman.</p><p>“What are you trying to do?” Vil’s voice returned him to reality. “What are you trying to do with all this?”</p><p>“You should drop the knife, little prince, you could hurt someone.”</p><p>“Yes, and if I’m lucky, that someone will be you.”</p><p>“I told you to drop the knife,” repeated Leona while squeezing the blond’s jaw until he moaned in pain and obeyed it. “Good boy.”</p><p>Now he was free again, Vil hit his hand and stood. He walked to the door decidedly, he did not want to be in the same room as that man. However, Leona seemed to disagree and rushed towards him. Before the younger had the chance to open the door, the feline caught his wrists and slammed his back against the wooden surface. The heels of the ankle boots gave Vil some extra centimetres that were really useful for the buccaneer to easily sneak his knee between the prince’s legs without facing any resistance. Vil twisted nervously. He could not free himself from Leona’s strong grip.</p><p>“Just give up,” recommended the older while raising his knee slowly until it was rubbing against his groin.</p><p>“Let me go. Let me go or I swear you’ll be hanged in Pyroxene.”</p><p>“Didn’t you say the last time you’d kill me with your bare hands?”</p><p>Leona growled in a way that made Vil shiver. He had never heard the growl of an authentic savannah lion, and he found it as impressive as scary. The captain was trying to intimidate him so he would give up. He knew it. He knew it too well, that barbarian could not trick him. Still, he trembled. He trembled because he was scared. That situation was making him remember things he had left in the deepest part of his memory, things he could not allow himself to remember, not now, not without Rook by his side. His anxiety seemed to amuse Leona. The corsair laughed again and grabbed one of his thighs and forced him to lift his leg. Vil tried to push him with his now free hand, but the pirate was stronger than him and nothing could change that.</p><p>“Why don’t you stop playing tough, little prince, and come have a good time with the lion?” Vils’ breathing was beginning to go heavier. “Don’t be like that, I’m way better than those trashy noblemen you know.”</p><p>“He jests at scars that never felt a wound,” whispered Vil.</p><p>Leona loosened his grip, maybe due to the unexpected response. Vil did not miss his chance. He pushed Leona and left the room without looking back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: unwanted touching.</p><p>Leona's "we know what we are but know not what we may be" comes from Hamlet.<br/>And Vil's "he jests at scars that never felt a wound" comes from Romeo and Juliet.</p><p>I hope you didn't get triggered and enjoyed the chapter. </p><p>If you feel like it, you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/AlbaCinderella">Twitter</a>, I tweet mostly in Spanish but I talk a lot about LeoVil and I sometimes post things about the next chapters.</p><p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The scars of the prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be leaving extra trigger warnings in the final note so you can get a look at them if you want before reading the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was strolling through the ship after finishing his daily duties when someone bumped into him. He held that person’s shoulders to prevent them from falling, and only then did he realise it was Vil. Should not be Vil having dinner with Leona? The prince looked terrible. He was shaking despite his relaxed facial expression. Some locks had escaped from his braid, and his skirt was wrinkled. The pirate did not question the reason why he was wearing a dress, it had nothing to do with him. The important thing was the boy’s awful condition. He did not know what happened to him or if Leona was involved in any way, although he surely was. However, he wanted to help. Jack had opposed to this plan of kidnapping Vil from the very beginning, so he was going to do whatever he could to sweeten the his stay in King’s Road.</p><p>“Are you okay?” inquired the canine.</p><p>“Could you take me to my cabin?” asked Vil, he had tried to keep his voice straight but did not manage to hide his anxiety. “Please.”</p><p>“Of course, follow me.”</p><p>The corsair led the blond to his room. When they arrived, Vil fell on the bed. He placed his elbows on the knees and hid his face in his hands. What could Jack do? It was the second time already he had seen the fragility of the prince, and he hated it. He had seen him fight and defeat Epel in the blink of an eye. Hell, he had fought against him himself and had been beaten as never before. He knew his strength first-hand, even if that strength seemed to be fading away now. He desired from the bottom of his heart to take him away from this place and help him return home so he would not need to see Leona and his crew ever again. But he was aware that he was not allowed to do that. He did not have the right to steal Jamil and Kalim’s freedom, their lives depended on the success of that mission. He felt powerless; powerless and frustrated.</p><p>“Want to talk?” Vil did not answer. “Did Leona… do something to you?”</p><p>“I don’t want to be rude, but right now I’d like to be alone if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Of course. If you need something, whatever, please tell us. I’ll be back in no time.”</p><p>“Thank you and…” The prince raised his head and forced a smile. “Thank you for showing me the way.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>The door closed softly and Vil was finally alone. He sighed. He had never thought he would find himself again in a situation in which those horrible memories would return. He was stronger now. Still, Leona managed to corner him. Had he wanted to force him and ravish him right there, he would have been able to do it. The prince’s body barely responded to him, and he could not stop his advances despite his resistance. That scared him the most. For the first time in a long time he realised it was not so impossible for it to occur. Again. Not being able to defend himself terrorised him. He had been weak for so many years, but he was not anymore, so why was life so determined to remind him of his smallness and delicacy?</p><p>There was something broken inside him, he knew, but that did not mean he had to accept it. He had hidden it well. Everyone considered him strong, was it a sin to live that way? He could not allow himself to admit he was still as weak as he had been back then. If he did, he would have to admit he needed help because he was unable to take care of himself. He repeated it like a kind of mantra. He was strong, he was strong, he was strong, he was strong. He could do it, he could do it, he could do it, he could do it. It would not happen again, it would not happen again, it would not happen again, it would not happen again. He took a deep breath. And now he did not want to cry anymore.</p><p>Maybe Vil could use the bell to call Jack. His behaviour had not been very appropriate, and the canine had always been gentle to him. He should apologise to him. Besides, he actually preferred not to be left all alone right now. When he got this nervous, he usually called Rook. His friend helped him to calm down like nobody else could, he always knew what to do. However, Rook was not there, and Jack was the one that reminded him the most of the hunter in that place. It might not be the same, and they barely knew each other, but, at least, he would have some company. He did not even know if he wanted to cry, yell, a hug or, simply, someone willing to listen to him. He should not have asked him to leave to begin with, his presence would have helped the bond to clear his ideas. Now that he more or less knew what to do, he picked the bell. But even before he had the chance to use it, the door opened and Leona entered the room. Instinctively, the prince hid the object behind his back and went back wardsuntil his legs hit the night table.</p><p>“Can I come in?” questioned the lion, going near Vil but still keeping his distance.</p><p>“You did already. What do you want? Are you here to finish what you began?”</p><p>“Did you like them?” Leona seethed when he saw the blond’s confused, and slightly horrified, expression. “I’m talking about the books, did you like them?”</p><p>“I had already read them, several times.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m asking. A book can be enjoyable after reading it several times too.”</p><p>“Yes, I liked them,” answered Vil after a brief and uncomfortable moment of silence.</p><p>“Good. I didn’t know if you’d like it. I guess tragedies were a better choice than comedies.”</p><p>“Where is this verbal diarrhoea going to?” inquired the prince, exasperated due to the brunette’s sudden change of behaviour.</p><p>“I’m taking you back to the dinner.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare touch me ever again.”</p><p>“Or what? You’ll shout?” mocked apathetic the older. “Be good and obey.”</p><p>“Stop with that bullshit!” exclaimed Vil. “I’m not a whore you can order around and take to your bed whenever you feel like it!”</p><p>“You’re so fucking insufferable.”</p><p>“That’s my line.”</p><p>“Okay, look, I’m sick of this. Come here and stop resisting.”</p><p>Leona shortened the distance between them and grabbed Vil’s arm to make him move. The prince tried to resist, but it was very difficult to deal with that man’s strength. It seemed that his best option was using the bell and pray for Jack or Jamil to hear it and come to prevent Leona from taking him away. He did not know what he wanted to do with him, but he did not want to know. The sound of the bell surprised the lion. It was quite obvious he ignored what Vil was trying to do. But it was done. Now he only had to wait until someone came and separated that barbarian from him. Luckily, the door opened soon and both Jack and Jamil appeared.</p><p>“What the fuck?” muttered Jamil as soon as he entered. “What the hell is going on here? How did you enter?”</p><p>“You’re a bit naïve if you think I don’t have master key of my own ship,” replied the lion with evident irritation. “And now, if you don’t mind, move. Dealing with this little prince is already troublesome enough without external obstacles.”</p><p>“Captain, with all due respect,” spoke the white-haired man, “you should let him go. The prince clearly doesn’t want to resume the dinner.”</p><p>“I don’t give a shit.”</p><p>“Let me go, you fucking beast!” yelled Vil, too tired to keep composure.</p><p>“Can’t you keep quiet for five minutes?”</p><p>“If you take me with you, I swear I’ll cut your dick with my knife. And in case I can’t do it, then I’ll cut my own throat. You need me alive, right?”</p><p>“You’re lying, you’re not killing yourself.”</p><p>“Want to bet?”</p><p>“Stop,” commanded Jamil. “Leona, let him go and leave. I don’t know what the hell you did but I’d rather not to. Leave.”</p><p>“He’s my prisoner,” growled the feline.</p><p>“He’s our guest,” responded the brunette. “I told you what my conditions were to accept this plan. Don’t play with fire, Leona.”</p><p>The older set free the blond’s arm begrudgingly and left the room, closing the door violently. Vil could not prevent himself from falling to the ground and digging his face into his shaking hands. It was not fair. He could feel a lump in his throat and tears forming in his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do now was crying. He did not feel like he could do it, not now, not there, alone, without allies, with nobody to rely on. Then, he felt two hands on him. One was big and warm on his back, and the other, smaller, on his shoulder. Maybe he was not alone after all, maybe he did have some allies in that gloomy cell. They were not Rook, but they did not have to be. He could not always depend on his best friend. Sometimes it was okay seeking for support in other people. With that in mind, he stopped fighting the tears and began to cry in silence.</p><p>After a while, Jamil stood and brought a wet towel to wash the prince’s face once he had stopped sobbing. His eyes, now without a trace of makeup, hurt a bit, and he did not need a mirror to be aware that they would be swollen and red. He felt pathetic. It had been a long time since the last time he had behaved so fragile before others, and he hated it. He was born to be strong, to rule. He was a king. He was a queen. And still, here we was, crouching on the floor while two pirates comforted him. If that was not pathetic, he ignored what could be. Because, despite everything, the warm from Jack’s hand truly comforted him. He was an idiot. It did not matter what had just happened, he still had hope things would get better for him, he would return home soon. And he had found a place to cry while he was there.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” asked Jack, caressing his back tenderly. “Calmer now?”</p><p>“A bit,” said Vil. “I- I apologise for this. I should know how to behave.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly,” replied Jamil. “You’re a human being, of course you have emotions and sometimes you get overwhelmed by them. If you want to talk about what happened during in the dinner, we’ll listen. If not, I’ll go right now to yell at that damn stupid lion. After all, I don’t need the context to be sure it’s his fault.”</p><p>“I- He-“ The prince was at a loss, he did not really know whether to confess it. “He- He cornered me and touched me and-“</p><p>“I knew it was a bad idea,” roared the brunette as he stood up to leave the cabin.</p><p>“Wait, Jamil,” called the canine. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“To kill Leona!”</p><p>“You can’t kill him” He’s our captain!”</p><p>“Then, I’ll cut his dick so he’ll start to think with his head!” exclaimed Jamil before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Leona was sprawled on the bed, when Jamil bursted into his cabin furiously. The boy, normally calm and only sometimes disturbed with Kalim’s daily bad decisions, seemed to be on the verge of exploding (that in case he had not exploded yet). The lion swallowed and sat down. He somehow imagined what was next and he did not really like it.</p><p>“You!” screamed Jamil, pointing at him. “You, fucking asshole! Who do you think you are?! Why did you do something like that?!”</p><p>“So what’s this about exactly?” asked Leona indifferently.</p><p>“The prince’s told us what you did! How did you reach to the conclusion it was a good idea, huh?! Can’t you stop thinking with your dick for a second?!”</p><p>“First, calm down. Second, it wasn’t on purpose. I just wanted to bother him because he was behaving as if I was the bad one here.”</p><p>“Because we are the bad ones! We’ve kidnapped him!” The younger seethed with frustration and lowered his voice. “I knew we shouldn’t do this.”</p><p>“Oh no, don’t say that now.” The captain got up. “This is for you two.”</p><p>“Exactly, for us. It’s our fault, an innocent is suffering because of us. We should’ve found another way to get the money. We could’ve asked your brother for help.”</p><p>“You know my brother’s opinion on slavery. He’d never help us. There’re no other options, Jamil,” alleged Leona. “Or do you want to go back there? You want Kalim to go back there? Yeah, you managed to protect him before, but after this? No way.”</p><p>“Of course not! I’d do anything for Kalim’s sake.”</p><p>“Then, shut up and do,” growled the older.</p><p>“So I have to keep quiet while you abuse him?”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to abuse him. It was only a warning for him to behave. That little prince is like a wild dog, you know? He would’ve torn my hand apart if he had had the chance.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, Jack and I had to comfort that wild dog while he cried. A very effective warning I must say.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Leona played with his hair with weariness. “I didn’t think he would react like that, okay? He- I don’t know, he started shaking and moving too much. I thought it was because it was having an effect but… I was wrong.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I was wrong,” repeated the feline. “That’s why I followed him. I wanted to apologise.”</p><p>“Well, I guarantee it didn’t look like it,” replied Jamil, who had already calmed after his previous irritation.</p><p>“I know, I know. It’s just- He makes me go crazy, okay? He’s so- He’s so fucking annoying.”</p><p>“Leona, keep your dick in your pants or I’ll cut it.” The captain sighed. “I’m being serious. I’m not letting you touch him again.”</p><p>“Wait a sec, Jamil, I need to talk to him. I think I know why he reacted like that. I just want to confirm my guess.”</p><p>“Maybe the fact that a wild beast leaped onto him without warning has something to do,” answered the younger with his arms crosses and his eyebrows raised.</p><p>“I think he’s been abused in the past, and it doesn’t seem like he has talked with anyone about it.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jack had helped Vil get off the floor so he could, at least, sit on the bed. The boy had not muttered a single word since Jamil left, and the canine had not pressed him to do it. If he needed silence, he would stay by his side in silence. He just wanted him to feel better. Jack felt horrible, he could not believe Leona would do something like that. He was familiar with the lion’s strange way of disciplining, but that was too much, it crossed the line. He hoped Jamil would teach him a lesson, because he deserved it. That might be why he was so surprised when his crewmate appeared with the captain behind him. He did not even have to turn his head to notice that Vil had tensed when he saw the feline.</p><p>“Jamil, what’s the meaning of this?”</p><p>“Not now, Jack,” replied the boy. “We have to go.”</p><p>“Are you leaving them alone after what happened?”</p><p>“Don’t make this more difficult than it is, please.” Jamil turned around to face Leona. “If I hear something I shouldn’t or you stay here for too long, I’ll come back and I’ll drag you out of here. Am I clear?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” answered the brunette mockingly before his men left the cabin. “Well, it’s just you and me now.”</p><p>“Are you finally here to finish what you started?” inquired Vil without raising his head.</p><p>“You want me to?” The blond did not respond. “I’m here to talk.”</p><p>“Then find somebody else, because we're not in speaking terms.”</p><p>“Look at me.” Vil kept his head lowered. “I said look at me.”</p><p>“Do you really have to boss around all the time?” replied the younger, standing and pushing Leona, who had come near the bed. “I’m not scared of you. You’re nothing but a kitty pouting because he wants attention.”</p><p>“It didn’t seem like that before. Maybe I should corner you again right now? Or maybe you’d prefer me to use the bed this time?”</p><p>“If you do that, I’ll scream and they’ll drag you out of here.”</p><p>“Nope, you won’t,” assured the pirated with a greedy smile, “because you’re too proud. Jamil told me you were crying. Aren’t you ashamed of having cried before two sea pests?”</p><p>“They’re good people. You’re the only pest in here.”</p><p>“You really get me on my nerves,” roared the lion. “I’m not here to argue, stop ruining everything.”</p><p>“Oh, so it’s me the one who’s ruining about beautiful chat?” Vil laughed, although it sounded more like a groan. “Haven’t you considered that, maybe, the fact that you’re an animal incapable of controlling your own impulses is what doesn’t let you talk to me as a human being?”</p><p>“I can’t stand you.”</p><p>“And we finally agree in something. I’ve asked you this all night and I’ll do it again, what do you want?”</p><p>“I want to know when you were abused.”</p><p>Vil’s eyes opened and his breathing stopped. He attempted to introduce some air in his body, but he was could not, nothing was going in or out. A strange pain squeezed his chest. He took both hands to his heart as if that would make it stop. That single line had been enough to make him feel the world was collapsing under his feet. He was so sure nobody would ever know. He believed he would be able to carry that shame on his own for the rest of his life. No one had to know. But that man knew.</p><p>“I supposed it was like that because of your reaction when I touched you before, in case you wonder,” commented Leona indifferently. “Although it’s also because you never answered to my question of if someone had ever- You know.”</p><p>“What are you planning to get with this?”</p><p>“Get?”</p><p>“Do you think that I will spread my legs for you now you know about the abuse to make sure you don’t tell anyone?” Vil’s voice was shaking, but it was also challenging.</p><p>“If I wanted you to spread your legs for me, which I want by the way, I wouldn’t need to coerce you. I’m stronger than you and you’re perfectly aware of that.” The blond swallowed and looked away. “This conversation stays here, I promise.”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p>“Behaving like a normal person,” Vil sighed with frustration and sat on the bed. “Ah, this is so annoying.”</p><p>“Well, for your information, I am a person. I mean, I have cat ears and a tail, but I’m still a person.” The buccaneer sat next to him and the prince did not push him aside. “Look, I’m sorry. I was an asshole before. And you may not want to talk but it will help, you know? It will help you get your shit together.”</p><p>“Yes, sound good. I’ll discuss my problems with my kidnapper,” sighed Vil.</p><p>“You have anything better?”</p><p>“Kind of.”</p><p>“Have those people seen you this fragile?” Vil looked back at Leona, who had untied his golden hair and was nowt caressing it. “I like you better with you hair like this. You look like a boy your age instead of a prince.”</p><p>“That’s pretty creepy.”</p><p>“Okay, thanks, you’re so charming,” mocked the lion, making the other smiled shyly. “You really are annoying. Of course your parents are struggling to marry you.”</p><p>“Yes, it must be that and not that all candidates suck.” Vil lowered his head again and Leona noticed his hands had begun trembling again one his lap. “There’s a law in Pyroxene about who has the right to marry the first child: princes and princesses from friend countries and high aristocracy. However, there’s a second law only known among the nobility that says that if the Crown Prince or Princess gets pregnant, they’d have to marry the father or mother of the baby. As you can imagine, this has caused many rapes and attempted rapes by low aristocracy members or even royal guards who came to know about the law by coincidence through history.”</p><p>“So that’s why you’re used to it.”</p><p>“Something like that, but it’s always… hard. The first time was more than hard, it was a living hell. I was fifteen and, suddenly, a man came into my room in the middle of the night. I don’t remember his face but I know he’d been watching me all day in the palace. Before I could even scream he had already covered my mouth. I tried to defend myself, but he was much stronger than I and I- I was terrified. So in the end I couldn't do anything. He came inside. I panicked, I was terrified of getting pregnant.”</p><p>“But you didn’t.”</p><p>“I didn’t. My alchemy teacher gave me the recipe for an abortive potion when the red came for the first time. I cleaned the room and prepared it. Hadn’t it been for that- I get chills whenever I think what could’ve happen to me. I began sleeping with a dagger under my pillow after that incident so it wouldn’t happen again. My friend Rook taught me to use it and, since then, things actually went fairly well. I’m strong now, or so I believed until I met you.”</p><p>“You’re strong,” replied Leona, “I’m simply stronger.”</p><p>“Whatever you say.” Vil stretched his back and moved his bangs away from his face. “You lied to me. I don’t feel better, I feel pathetic.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t. You didn’t let that bastard break you, you used what he did to you to become stronger. You didn’t let him see you broken and desperate. Not many people can show that strength.”</p><p>“It sucks.”</p><p>“It does, but life sucks. Did you see him again after that?”</p><p>“He died in an unfortunate accident during a hunting that same week.” Vil looked at Leona out of the corner of his eye. “Rook never fails when he’s hunting.”</p><p>“You see? Exactly what I was saying, strong and annoying,” concluded the older.</p><p>“As if you were prince charming.”</p><p>“That’s what makes me irresistible.”</p><p>“Not even a single person would ever find you-“ The lion gripped the younger’s chin and moved their faces closer so that their lips was almost touching.</p><p>Oh fuck, he was going to kiss him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: mentions of suicide and past sexual abuse.</p><p>I hope you didn't get triggered and enjoyed the chapter. </p><p>If you feel like it, you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/AlbaCinderella">Twitter</a>, I tweet mostly in Spanish but I talk a lot about LeoVil and I sometimes post things about the next chapters.</p><p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A dose of reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I'm uploading the chapter a day earlier than usual, because that day I have an appointment with my doctor, so I won't be able to do as always. That said, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leona’s face dangerously approached Vil’s. Their lips were almost brushing and their eyes were closing, already longing for the imminent touch. The prince let one last breath escape that caressed the mouth and nose of the lion. And then, the brunette’s face was suddenly, and a bit violently, covered by a hand that pushed him until he fell from the bed. It had been Vil’s hand. From the floor, Leona looked at him and saw that the prince was frowning and his cheeks were slightly red. After hearing the noise of the captain’s fall, Jamil and Jack entered and found this curious scene.</p><p>“Leona, what have you done now?” asked the brunette, exasperated but also disappointed with him.</p><p>“Why am I the culprit?”</p><p>“Em… Maybe because it’s you on the floor while the prince is laying on the bed and blushing?”</p><p>“But I’m innocent.”</p><p>“You know what?” seethed Jamil. “I don’t care anymore. I just want to go to sleep, I’m exhausted. So, please, do me a favour and leave.”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Leona stood. “Enjoy Kalim in bed.”</p><p>“Get the hell out of here!” The older obeyed and exited the room, closing the door behind him. “I can’t stand him. One day I’m going to throw myself overboard because I can’t stand him!”</p><p>“Please, don’t, “begged Jack, “don’t leave us with him on our own or the ship will sink.”</p><p>“Is he always this unbearable?” inquired Vil.</p><p>“Sadly, yes, he is,” answered Jamil while massaging his head. “You’re lucky, though. You won’t have to deal with him again when you’re back at Pyroxene.”</p><p>“Can’t you leave whenever you want?”</p><p>“This life’s safer for Kalim,” sighed the brunette, “always moving. Besides, we won’t be betrayed here. In land, however-“</p><p>“These two don’t have an easy life, your Highness,” commented the canine, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s not that we’re not free to do this or that, it’s that sometimes we don’t have the choice if we want to survive.”</p><p>“I understand. I’m sorry,” apologised the prince, bowing his head. “It’s late. Go to bed, please. I don’t want you to be tired tomorrow because of me.”</p><p>“If you need something, call us. Rest well, your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Kalim was lying on the bed half-asleep when Jamil came back to their shared cabin. He had already taken out the turban and all his jewels. He seemed so small, only dressed with his night robes. The boy did not even realise his friend had returned. Jamil could not repress a shy smile when he sat next to him and affectionately kissed his thin arm. The white haired one finally turned to him and saw him. He smiled brightly. Jamil knew his smile would be able to make the whole world shine, if only the whole world would dare to appreciate him like the human being he was and not like a mere tool.</p><p>The brunette caressed his face tenderly and pinched his cheek, not to hurt him, just to bother him. Things had been like that between them since they were kids. Some time, when we were younger, Jamil had thought about leaving Kalim alone. After all, what happened to him was none of his business, he did not have to ruin his own life to protect him. He could have gone in search for a better life for him, he owed Kalim nothing. He thought about it many times actually. But he did not do it, and he was certain that he would never do it.</p><p>“I told you to not wait for me,” said the brunette, pinching the shorter’s nose.</p><p>“I wanted to fall asleep with you.”</p><p>“You always say that.”</p><p>“Because I want that to happen every night.”</p><p>“Silly,” murmured Jamil, but he smiled as only people in love could smile. “Will you wait until I change?”</p><p>Kalim nodded and Jamil kissed his forehead before getting up again to get ready. He changed into his night robes, which were thinner and more comfortable, and put his accessories in his jeweller. Then, he let his hair loose and brushed it. When he got into bed, Kalim hugged him, putting him close. Jamil could not but do the same, putting him closer if that was remotely possible. Taking advantage of his position, Jamil buried his face in the shorter’s pearly hair. He smelled so good. It smelled like home. Wherever that smell was, it would be home for Jamil.</p><p>“You still awake?” asked in a whisper that got as an answer an indecipherable sound which meant Kalim would soon fall asleep. “What do you want to do once we’re free?” He got another similar sound that made Jamil laugh. “Kalim I can’t understand you unless you speak.”</p><p>“I said I’d like to-“ the boy yawned.” I’d like to marry you. I want us to be together forever.”</p><p>“I’d like that too.”</p><p>The taller cupped Kalim’s face with both hand and kissed him. It was infinite devotion. Jamil had never thought he would love him so much, from the bottom of his heart. He would have hated himself for the rest of his life if he had decided to leave him alone back then. His life had not been easy, but all the suffering had been worthy because now he could hug Kalim. He could see him smile just for him, like when they were kids and he let him win the last round at mancala. Kalim was his prize after so much pain. Kalim was his treasure, he could not lose him, not now. He had to protect him, even if he had to betray his own values to do so.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Vil could not sleep that night. Hours passed with him wrapped with blankets, having a lifeless gaze while he thought. He had not talked about what happened since he was fifteen, not even Rook had mentioned it since then. Leona assured him he would feel better after doing it, but he only felt more miserable. He had admitted his weakness before his captor. How could he be so stupid? It was not his fault, however. It was that damned lion’s fault who said he could trust him with that husky voice impossible to get out of one’s head. Vil found it very difficult to resist that man, and he hated it. Other people had tried to seduce him several times and he did not understand why it was different now. After all, Leona was just a vulgar pirate with nothing to offer. His suitors, on the other hand, used to be, at least, aristocrats who would contribute to his status in a way or another. He wished Rook was with him. That way he would have somebody to share his thoughts with, because he was not going to mention this to anybody in that boat. It might have been the mental exhaustion what closed his eyes at dawn and did not make them open until several hours had passed.</p><p>When he woke up, he was confused. He did not know how long he had slept, but the light that came through the window made him guess it was near midday. The bowl on the night table was full again, and the prince was on the verge of grabbing a piece of bread with cheese when he realised there was something on the floor next to the door which had not been there last time he checked. He stood and went to see. It was a piece of paper. Vil unfolded it and read what was inside. The lion that had been keeping his mind busy and had not let him sleep was inviting him to have lunch in his cabin. This time, he promised, he would not overstep and would behave exemplarily. He also promised he would let him borrow some more books to liven his, open quotation marks, “already pleasant stay in King’s Roar.”</p><p>The blond rolled his eyes. That man was truly an idiot, Jamil was right. But that did not mean he was going to reject his invitation. It was not that he wanted to talk to him, it was actually because he wanted new books. Reading was a better way to spend his free time than remembering his wrong decisions in life. The issue here was that he still ignored what time it was. Lucky for him, the solution for all his problems appeared some seconds later as a big white wolf.</p><p>“Good morning,” greeted Jack. “Jamil told me you were still asleep when he came to bring you breakfast, so I guessed I could pass by to see if you were awake and needed something.”</p><p>“Good morning. I actually went to sleep late, I hope I haven’t been a bother for Jamil.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” the canine scratched his ears. “Well… How are you? Yesterday was tough, I mean. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“I’m okay, thanks for asking. You’re very kind.” Vil smiled. “Em... Could you tell me what time is it?”</p><p>“Almost midday, why?” The prince bowed his head and only then did Jack notice the letter he was holding. “What’s that?”</p><p>“Your captain’s inviting me to have lunch with him today in his cabin.”</p><p>“You’re not going, right?”</p><p>“It’d be disrespectful not to,” responded Vil. “He promised he won’t overstep my boundaries.”</p><p>“And you believe him?”</p><p>“What else can I do? In life, as in politics, you won’t benefit unless you trust others. Sometimes you must risk and trust those you shouldn’t to win.”</p><p>“You really think like a king.”</p><p>“I’ve been raised to be a king,” replied the blond. “Would you mind accompanying me to Leona’s room? I don’t know the way.”</p><p>“Of course, although I suggest you wear trousers this time.” Vil seemed confused. “It’s easier to kick someone’s ass with trousers. Dresses are troublesome. Just in case.”</p><p>Jack’s comment made the prince laugh a bit. Today he was not feeling like any particular type of clothing, so skirt or trousers would not make any difference for him. In the end, he settled with a loose shirt with a foreign looking vest, and capri pants. He considered reusing the ankle boots he wore for the dinner, but he finally opted for less showy and more comfortable moccasins. He brushed his hair with the brush Jamil had lent him that night beside the hairpin and the earrings, and tied it back in a twisted crown. He really liked that hairstyle. Once he was finished, the canine led him begrudgingly to the feline’s room. When they arrived, he knocked the door and Leona let them in, although he was not alone, a short boy with lavender hair was with him, and he did not look particularly happy.</p><p>“Oh, you bring me prince,” the brunette smiled. “Thanks, Jack. I’m glad you decided to accept my invitation, your Highness, I imagine convincing Jamil wasn’t easy.”</p><p>“Jamil doesn’t know the prince is here,” informed the white haired pirate, “and I won’t be the one explaining it to him when he finds out.”</p><p>“Oi,” the shorter clicked his fingers to reclaim the focus of attention, “can we carry on, captain? I’m busy.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, Epel. I don’t want to delay it, so I need you to arrive in two days, at night.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be better getting there in three?” replied Epel. “You know, at daytime. It’d be easier to get supplies.”</p><p>“That’s not the issue. I want to get there in two days, at night. We’ll sleep there and leave in the morning. If we do your way, we’ll end up losing a day, you know it well. Anything else?”</p><p>“No, everything’s clear.” The boy looked at Vil and put a wry face. “Enjoy the little princess.”</p><p>Vil rolled his eyes when Epel walked beside him. Men. Sorry, brats. When he left, with Jack behind him, he seethed incredulously. Who did that worthless pirate think he was? That scornful tone was unnecessary, especially when his face was more princess-like that the blond’s. Leona held a laugh and got close to the prince, who had not moved since he entered the room. He took his hand delicately and kissed it, although that could barely be called a kiss, as his lips only rubbed the surface of his hand. Vil felt his ears heat up. Many people had done that before, however, it was the first time a corsair had done it to him. Actually, unless he remembered wrong, common people were not familiarised with that gesture. Then, why did Leona know it? Afterwards, and without freeing his hand, the captain led the younger to a small table with some dishes on it.</p><p>“I hope you’re hungry,” said the buccaneer, sitting in the opposite chair. “And also that you won’t flee before dessert.”</p><p>“That depends solely on you attitude.”</p><p>“I’ll be good then.” Leona smiled wryly. “I put on the letter I’d be good, didn’t I?”</p><p>“And I trust your word, so don’t make me regret it.” Vil started to eat, he did not even bother to keep his manners as the previous night. “Your calligraphy is really pretty, where did you learn to write?”</p><p>“I just had a good teacher as a child. He insisted I learnt to read and write properly.”</p><p>“Okay but where. It’s a rather uncommon cursive.”</p><p>“Afterglow Savannah,” responded Leona plainly.</p><p>“Heavens, that’s so far away,” pointed he prince. “And there’s no sea. How on earth did you end up you here?”</p><p>“Are you making me open up?”</p><p>“Well, let me remind you you actually forced me to open up last night. The least I can expect from a gentleman is to do the same.”</p><p>“I wish you had spread those beautiful legs for me instead.” As a response, Vil sank the knife in the table, just between Leona’s fingers. “You know, you’re very dangerous with a knife.”</p><p>“Then you should see what I can do with a sword,” replied the blond, smiling proudly.</p><p>“Fencing too?”</p><p>“And firearms, although I’m not that skilful with them. I prefer short ones, they’re easier to use.”</p><p>“Well, well. Who would’ve expected this from a trophy prince? You really are full of surprises,” laughed the lion.</p><p>“Excuse me, but I’m not a trophy prince,” answered back Vil, clearly annoyed. “I’ve been trained in politics, diplomacy, modern and ancient languages, literature, history, alchemy, herbology, protocol and, after the incident, of course, self-defense. I’m not defenceless.”</p><p>“And you’re still forced to marry the first asshole that comes to your parents’ minds? That’s stupid. You’re far more worthy than most princes.”</p><p>“What can you know about what it takes to be a prince?” replied the younger in lower voice. “Our life’s not ours.”</p><p>“You’re right, I know nothing about princes,” admitted Leona after a brief moment of silence. “But I do know that you’re more worthy than that. You’re more than a trading object. You’re a human being, you should be able to decide what to do.”</p><p>“It’s not me who you must convince.”</p><p>“And why don’t you leave? Fuck them.”</p><p>“It’s not that easy,” explained Vil, rolling his eyes. “I’m the Crown Prince and the only son of the monarchs. I have responsibilities I can’t neglect.”</p><p>“Like getting married with a guy you don’t know just because the Royal Council thinks it’ll be a profitable marriage?” The older raised his voice while speaking, he was clearly annoyed at a personal level.</p><p>“Excuse me?” The blond dropped the cutlery. “How do you know about the Council?”</p><p>“General knowledge.”</p><p>“That’s not general knowledge. That’s something you can only know if- If you belong to the aristocracy. Leona, are you a nobleman?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>“I’m not lying. I’m not a nobleman anymore,” corrected the brunette, touching his hair anxiously. “I renounced my title and now I can’t even enter my own country.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“Tell the Royal Council to eat shit because the prince’s fucking marriage proposal wasn’t fair.”</p><p>“So that’s why you left,” concluded Vil.</p><p>“So that’s why I left,” repeated Leona. “And, honestly, the best thing I’ve ever done. I’ve never regretted it since. I’m free to do whatever I want and love whoever I want, and you should too.”</p><p>“There’s a tiny difference between you and I, though. You weren’t a prince. I am. I don’t have the choice to do the same you did, because I can’t leave and forget about the kingdom.”</p><p>“Then, I hope you’re dying to come back to your royal obligations, your Highness, because we received news from Pyroxene yesterday,” announced the lion. “I meant to tell you last night, but we got too excited, as you may recall. We’ll make a stop in a port in two days and, after that, right to Pyroxene.”</p><p>“I see. You’ll get your precious money soon. Good for you.”</p><p>“Yeah, and you’ll be put on a ship to go meet that fiancé you don’t want to marry in no time. And this time, with no pirates meddling into your business.”</p><p>“I can’t wait,” said the younger with no emotion, “I’m sure he's more of a gentleman than you are.”</p><p>“I’m sure he is.”</p><p>Vil got a lump in his throat. However, he forced himself to finish the food. It was official, he was returning home. If that was the case, then, why did it hurt so much?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>If you feel like it, you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/AlbaCinderella">Twitter</a>, I tweet mostly in Spanish but I talk a lot about LeoVil and I sometimes post things about the next chapters.</p><p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Escape plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vil returned to his cabin at night. Leona had insisted in keeping him company for the rest of the afternoon without letting him complain. The prince used to believe that being the captain of a ship meant lots of work, but that man seemed to give all his work to his first officer Ruggie, a blond hair guy who should not be much younger than Vil. As he knew from the brunette, they came from the same homeland. When Leona renounced to his title of nobility and was forced to flee, Ruggie, his servant, decided to follow him wherever he went.</p><p>Vil asked (like an idiot) about his life in the savannah, since he had never lived anywhere besides the castle of Pyroxene. He had travelled a bit, of course, but he had barely been allowed to move freely in his trips. Against the younger’s guess, the lion answered. It was the first time the prince had heard about vast forests and such sunny mornings that you only wanted to lie on a rock and sleep the whole day. Leona sounded kind of nostalgic when he talked about his homeland, his gaze lost in the void. Vil was aware that the feline would not admit it, but he clearly missed his home. He would have liked to ask him how long it had been since he last saw the savannah but he already knew he would not receive a satisfactory response. The older was elusive about his past, he should be grateful just for getting a description of the landscape.</p><p>Leona placed him under interrogation too. He wanted to know about Pyroxene. He had been very few times there and never beyond the port cities. Vil told him it was a beautiful land, full of apple trees and gemstone mines. There were lots of hills that hindered movement between certain areas but so astonishingly beautiful they were the dream of any painter. He told him the capital was always lively and colourful, especially during festivals. The brunette was surprised when he found out Vil and Rook disguised themselves as common people and ran away from the castle at night to go enjoy those festivals. The prince confessed it was liberating. He actually liked being an anonymous person among the crowd, even though he still caught the attention of whoever looked at him due to his appearance. Once, he said, a man really believed he was a woman, so his friend and he had to pretend they were dating to escape that man’s harassment. They could not afford to cause a ruckus and be discovered after all.</p><p>The captain wanted to know why he did not marry Rook. Their relationship was exceptionally good and his friend had the favour of the monarchs, so he sounded like a pretty good choice. Then, if they had other lovers, they would understand it. The thing was they could not. His mate was merely the Royal Guard general’s son, he was no nobleman. Even if they wanted to get married, it would be in vain, their marriage would never be accepted. Leona questioned if he actually wanted to get married. Vil said yes. It was just that he was not able to find <em>the person</em> despite all the marriage proposals he received. He had rejected hundreds of men and women, so many he could not even remember their names and homelands. It was supposed to be his decision, however, his parents apparently got sick of waiting and the Council recommended them his current fiancé. He knew nothing of him except for the fact he was the Crown Prince of the Isle of Lamentation, which sounded creepy and disgusting. This had been the first time the blond had expressed his dissatisfaction towards his arranged marriage. He had nothing to fear after all, he would not be punished there. Vil simply wanted to say it out loud and come clean to someone who would not judge him or call him selfish. He had the feeling Leona would not do it, and he did not. The pirate stood and went near him to caress his face softly and tenderly. That time, just that time, Vil did not resist and enjoyed being cherished.</p><p>He soon realised Leona liked touching, not because he had hidden intentions (which he had, he had been very clear about it), but because it was his way to show he was comfortable. He felt comfortable with the prince, who still tensed slightly every time the lion’s fingers rubbed his skin. Vil was not used to physical displays of affection, so he did not know how to react to them. Throughout his whole life he had only been touched by two types of people: his family and malicious aristocrats. It was difficult, almost impossible, not to tense when he was touched by someone outside his inner circle. The lion did not seem to care. In fact, Vil felt that his involuntary responses enjoyed him. Still, he did not feel like leaving, God knows why.</p><p>It might have been the good conversation. The older owned a huge collection of books and could talk about each of them for hours. The blond had read all of them in the royal library and enjoyed having another bookworm to exchange opinions. Not many people liked reading in the palace, only some teachers and academics, and maybe some princess who went to pay a visit. But noblemen and noblewomen? They preferred to spend their time with tea parties, hunts or other intimacies rather than going to the library. According to Rook, that was one of the reasons why the court did not like Vil very much, because he spent more time reading on his own or interacting with academics than taking part in the frivolous life of the nobility. His cousin Neige was the kind of person who was always getting invited to tea parties or organising them, so most aristocrats wanted him to marry their kids. Vil, on the other hand, only accepted Riddle Rosehearts’s invitations. Riddle was the son of one of the most important academics of the Rose Kingdom who had moved to Pyroxene when the prince was still a teen. Sadly, Riddle had returned to the Rose Kingdom a few years ago (against his mother’s desires by the way). Therefore, it had been a while since Vil’s last tea party.</p><p>Leona understood him, he had not been fond of courtly life either. His brother was far more sociable. Yes, he had a brother. No, he was not going to talk about him. Vil did not bring up the subject again, and they spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the plays the brunette had left in his cabin. Their views differed most of the time and one of them normally ended up frustrated because he did manage to prove his point. The prince wanted to ask the reason why he left the books on the night table while he was sleeping, but he did not. When it was time to leave, he felt kind of disappointed. Of course, the lion had tried to take advantage of the situation and suggested Vil stayed the night. Vil rejected the offer… kindly. Leona did not insist and did not make any more comments, and simply accompanied him to his room. The corsair caressed his face again. Their gazes crossed, emerald and amethyst, but before the brush could turn into something more, the blond moved away and got into his cabin.</p><p>Vil rested the back against the door and did not move until he heard the captain’s footsteps. Only then did he breath again and went to lie on his side on the bed. Leona made him so nervous. Every single time he touched him Vil felt the electricity. It was unbearable. It was unbearable because he liked it and he did not want that, he did not want them to have a mutual understanding. And he did not want to miss Leona’s touch. He was losing sight of the nature of their relationship. They were not friends. They would never become lovers. They were enemies. Leona was his kidnapper and Vil was a prisoner, he could not forget that. And still, his body did not seem to agree. He was hot, not in a feverish way but in that intimate and perplexing way which made you detach oneself from reality. He could not avoid it. His hand cupped his inner thigh without taking of his pants. The prince caressed the area and moaned. It had been a long time since the last time he had given up on lust. Lust did not let you think straight and Vil did not like it. But right now he did not care at all.</p><p>Vil introduced his other hand under his shirt and pinched his nipples. He closed his eyes to fantasise with two strong dark-skinned arms enclosing him from behind and imagined that he was feeling somebody else’s fingers and not his. He spread his legs so his hand could get deeper between them while dreaming it was other man’s hand. The blond started moving slowly and moaning quietly. The more minutes passed, the hotter he felt and the louder became his voice. He took his hand from his chest to his mouth. After all, he did not want anyone to hear him. It was such a shameful behaviour, he would rather die than let someone listen to those noises. Although when he began to touch his clit nothing mattered anymore. He could only think about how much he desired Leona to lie him on the bed and make a mess of him.</p><p>When his mind finally cleared, he was still panting due to the orgasm. But he was not delighted anymore. The only thing he could feel was disappointment. What the hell was he doing?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They would reach port in a few hours. It was already the evening. Vil was using the last moments of light to finish one of the books Leona had lent him the previous day. The older had accustomed to invite him to have lunch together since the fateful dinner, and this time he had returned to his room with a new book. Although he was finding it difficult to concentrate, he was too nervous for what was going to happen. He had planned several ways to escape once they got to land, but he could not guess what would happen and uncertainty was killing him. Luckily, Kalim entered the room abruptly while smiling to distract him.</p><p>“Good evening, Vil!” greeted the boy, sitting on a chair. “You look so handsome with your hair tied. Is that Jamil’s hairpin? It suits you!”</p><p>“Thanks, Kalim,” the prince closed the book. “You seem excited.”</p><p>“I am! We haven’t been in land for a while. I’m only allowed to leave the ship if someone’s with me, but it’s worth it.”</p><p>“You really have it rough.”</p><p>“I guess. I can’t complain, though. After all, I have Jamil, do I need something else?” said the pearly haired guy. “Do you have someone like that in Pyroxene? Someone you want to spend your life with.”</p><p>“Well, I have a very important friend that must be going nuts right now, but… I don’t think I have someone like that.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“So weird. I’m sure I heard you were getting married.”</p><p>“Oh, and I am,” replied Vil, “with a prince. But it’s not love, it’s politics.”</p><p>“That’s so sad. And what will you do when you marry him? What if you fall in love with someone else?”</p><p>“Well… I don’t know. I’ve never seen him, I don’t know him. If I fall in love, I may have a lover but I don’t think that person will be satisfied with that forever, so they will surely end up leaving me.”</p><p>“It’s terrible. I hate arranged marriages, they’re the worst.”</p><p>“But they’re a thing. Tell me, Kalim, do you know this book?” Vil showed the cover to Kalim, who shook his head. “In this story some characters represent a play for a drunken man about a man that arranges a marriage with a woman who knows how to make other respect her. This makes her be feared by other men, and the protagonist is the only one who wants to marry her. This man subjects her to a brutal trial to subdue her. He achieves his goal in the end, and she becomes submissive to him. I’ve never seen a better portrayal of how arranged marriages are like. No love, no respect, only dishonesty and pain.”</p><p>“And you think that’s what’s waiting for you when you marry?”</p><p>“My fiancé is from a very conservative kingdom, so I think so. I’m pretty sure I’ll be lucky if I’m allowed to speak up without being asked to when I’ll go meet him.”</p><p>“That’s horrible,” sighed Kalim, “but I get it. Things in the harem worked more or less like that too.”</p><p>“How was it?” inquired the blond.</p><p>“It’s the worst experience of my whole life, and I didn’t even go through what Jamil did. He thinks I don’t know about it, but I’ve always known. That man told me. He said I had to be good and obey, unless I wanted Jamil to suffer even more when he was called to his bed. I know he made a deal with him and-“ Kalim sighed again. “It’s so frustrating. He was right in front of me and I couldn’t protect him.”</p><p>“I’ll give you the money. I promise.”</p><p>“I know,” the boy smiled. “I have to go, we’ll probably reach port soon. Sorry for distracting you.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I couldn’t concentrate much anyway.”</p><p>“Ready to flee?” Vil nodded. “I wish you the best of lucks. Oh, I forgot! Have you discovered who brings you those books?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s Leona.”</p><p>“Leona reads?” asked Kalim innocently.</p><p>“Any problem with me reading?” said the lion’s voice from the entrance. “Jamil’s waiting for you, go see him and stop making him worry too much or he’s going to have a heart attack.”</p><p>Kalim said his goodbyes and left the cabin. It was only the two of them now. The older got a key from his coat’s pocket and showed it to the prince before putting it back to the pocket.</p><p>“I’m locking this door,” announced the feline, “and you’ll stay here and be quiet until he depart tomorrow. Am I clear?”</p><p>“Are you leaving me here alone?” questioned Vil and he got up from the bed to face the pirate. “You must be kidding. What if something happens?”</p><p>“Nothing will happen if you stay here, so don’t overreact. The guys want to have some fun in the brothels and the taverns. I’m not taking that from them.”</p><p>“Then stay. Or take me with you.”</p><p>“Your Highness, I’m the first who’ll be going to the brothels. And taking you with us?” Leona laughed. “I’m not that stupid. I know what you’re planning to do. Your sweet words don’t work with me and you’re perfectly aware. You’ll stay here like a good boy and that’s all.”</p><p>Except for it was not. Vil was not a good boy and the brunette should have known at this point. He was not wearing the hairpin because his hair was bothersome but because he knew how to open a locked door with it. So far everything was going according to his plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. In case you wonder, the book Vil mentions to Kalim is Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew (yes, Shakespeare again, I'm sorry).</p><p>If you feel like it, you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/AlbaCinderella">Twitter</a>, I tweet mostly in Spanish but I talk a lot about LeoVil and I sometimes post things about the next chapters.</p><p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. His heart in a box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ready for the great revelation? I hope so because here it comes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the ship seemed to be finally empty, Vil got ready to escape. He had considered disguising himself as a woman to go unnoticed, but he did not think that to be a safe choice to go with in a pirate port. So he simply put on some pants and a loose fitting shirt. It was kind of troublesome not having tight shirts, they were much more useful to move, so he decided to wear a bodice. That way, at least, the clothing would not hamper him in case he had to actually run away from someone. He also put a pair of low heels boots and a cape to hide his face with the hood. Only then did the notice the earrings Kalim had given him. Leaving them there would be a bit disrespectful, so he took them. They would not help him to go unseen but he did not want to leave them. They would be useful when the time came. The prince rubbed the kunzite heart of his medallion and took a deep breath. He was ready. He was leaving and returning to Pyroxene on his own.</p><p>Vil kneeled in front of the door and took the hairpin, which caused his blond hair to go loose. It took him a few minutes until a <em>click</em> that indicated the lock had opened was heard. It had been a long time since the last time he had had to do that, so of course it took him some time. In fact, when he was a kid, servants were ordered to lock his bedroom door to prevent him from leaving whenever he pleased. Once his abilities came to be known, however, the monarchs simply gave up. After all, it was impossible to stop their son if he put his heart on something. He was a hard worker and the most stubborn person on earth. Now the prince was thankful for that absurd rule that had soured his childhood. If not for it, he would have spent the entire night there waiting for somebody to come in the morning. He smiled. He was proud of himself. Then he left. He was still indecisive about what to do in the town but he would manage somehow. Maybe he would need to travel a bit first, although it would be fairly easy to find someone willing to take him home when he was recognised, he knew that at least.</p><p>Once he had exited the boat, Vil covered his head with the hood. He had to be fast and go unnoticed. Luckily, the port was almost empty and could advance without standing out. He soon got into the town and a stinking smell received him. It was nauseating. He could not believe there were still places with no modern sewage system. Although he was not sure if the smell came from the lack of hygiene or from the vast amount of drunkards in the streets. Yeah, it definitely was a pirate port. It did not really surprise him but he was expecting a place a bit more… elegant. The best way to get information in this kind of place was going to a tavern, which was out of the question first because he did not want to know what happened there and second because he would probably bump into an acquaintance from King’s Roar. But he could also ask the women who were selling their bodies in the street and pray for them to answer him even if he was not a client. It was easy to find one. She was young, probably near Vil’s age, and did not seem to be standing there for pleasure. The prince approached her, she was much shorter than him, she looked so young.</p><p>“Excuse me, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Hundred the hour,” responded her rudely, “another hundred to choose the hole.”</p><p>“I understand the misunderstanding, but I’m not here to buy you.”</p><p>“Then the fuck you want?”</p><p>“I need to leave for another city. It’s very urgent. Do you happen to know how I could do it?”</p><p>“Now? You know what time is it? You better wait for tomorrow. All drivers must be drunk or fucking right now.”</p><p>“Isn’t there some other way?” inquired Vil. “I can’t stay the night here under any circumstances.”</p><p>“Well, you know, there’s a man that can help, maybe. He doesn’t ask any question but he’s a demanding bastard. If you’re not a prince or something like that, I don’t think he’ll accept your request. You can still try, though.”</p><p>“Where can I find him?”</p><p>“Go straight down this street and then turn when you get to that tavern. Some minutes more and you’ll find his shop. You’ll recognise it, it’s named ‘The Sea Witch.’”</p><p>“Thank you so much, I don’t know how to pay you. Wait, I actually do,” the boy offered the girl the earrings. “They were a present so I’m a bit reluctant to let them go but I guess you need them more than I do. They’re authentic. You can sell them and earn enough money to go somewhere else. Maybe you don’t want my help but I assure you it’s not because I pity you.”</p><p>“I-“ the girl’s expression softened and smiled. “Thanks. You should hurry up if you really want to go.”</p><p>Vil looked at her one last time and left to meet the man who apparently might help him. He hoped that young woman would sell the jewels to leave and start a new life away from dirty corners and disrespectful drunk corsairs. If she did, Vil would be glad of the use he had made of those earrings, and Kalim probably too. The blond walked with his head down but his back straight, and soon arrived at the shop he was looking for. It was a small building with a purple sign on the door that read “The Sea Witch.” There was light coming from the inside and Vil was going to knock when he heard something. He looked through the window and saw Leona talking to a seemingly young man with silvery hair and elegant clothing. Vil moved away not to be seen. He could not believe it. What was that damned lion doing there? Why could not he go to get drunk as anybody else? Was not he ashamed of himself?</p><p>The prince went backwards. He did not know what to do now. That man was his only choice to escape without being noticed. Well, not anymore. He could ask for directions and walk to the nearest town but he did not like the idea. There were too many chances of it ending badly. He hated it but apparently his best option was to spend the night in the street and search for somebody willing to help him in the morning. It sucked, honestly. He sighed. He was so frustrated. It was essential to find a safe place to spend the night. However, when he tried to leave, someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him to a dark alley. Vil yelled surprised but soon his mouth and nose were covered with a handkerchief that had been wet with a smelly substance. The prince twisted and tried to wriggle out of that man’s arms. He almost did but two more dudes came and grabbed him.</p><p>He felt thick ropes surround his chest and tie him. He could not move his arms freely anymore. Still, he did not give up and kept fighting and kicking those men. He even managed to hit one’s shin, although the dude simply laughed. Vil needed some more seconds to understand why he laughed. The substance he was being forced to inhale made his head dizzy and ache. Unable to defend himself, his blows became weaker and weaker. Vil noticed he could not prevent his eyes from closing. He had to do something (whatever!) but he could not. He was on the point of losing consciousness. Then he heard someone shouting his name but did not from where. And, suddenly, his mouth and nose were freed and the rope was cut. A gentle arm grabbed him and put him against a warm chest. He did not know who that person was, his mind was still dizzy, but he was grateful as he ignored if he would even be able to stand on his own.</p><p>Two shots. And two of the dudes who had attacked him fell to the ground in pain. The third one tried to approach Vil but he ended on the floor. The blond’s head was finally clearing and, at least, he did not see the world blurred anymore. He saw the two figures laying on the ground while moaning and another one to his feet. There was a brown boot stepping on him. Vil looked up and found a face he had get to know looking at him with a mix of worry and anger.</p><p>“Leona?” muttered the prince.</p><p>“Can’t you stop giving me problems, little prince?” asked the lion. “Azul! Come here, you damned loan shark!”</p><p>“Do you really think that’s how you treat an old friend?” sighed the silvery haired man Vil had seen inside the shop. “What do you want me to do with these three?”</p><p>“I don’t care about those two. They’ll probably bleed out before dawn anyway,” answered Leona calmly, “this one, though, I want him to be interrogated, you know how. They were trying to kidnap the prince. I want to know why. Make him sing.”</p><p>“Jade! Floyd! Time to work!” the man came near and grabbed Vil’s chin. “He seems dizzy. They might have used something to make him sleep. Take him inside. I’ll give him something.”</p><p>“Can your boys deal with this on their own?”</p><p>“You know them, captain. I’d trust them my life, and yours. I have, several times.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Leona helped Vil to sit down on a couch and stayed next to him. Azul did not delay and brought the prince an elegant porcelain cup with tea. It was hot and sweet, and the blond drank it without doubting the man. He only wanted that dizziness and that pain to stop already. He did not even want to wonder what was going to happen to him afterwards.</p><p>“Well,” he heard the silvery haired man’s voice, “I believed you had left him in the ship.”</p><p>“Actually I did,” replied the lion, “although he seems to have left on his own.”</p><p>“Really interesting, indeed…”</p><p>“You kidding, Azul?” roared the brunette. “You, how did you exit the cabin? I locked it and Jamil had the other key.”</p><p>“You’ll be surprised to know what I can do with a hairpin,” seethed Vil, he was not felling like having a conversation with Leona.</p><p>“Amazing! I’ve met famous robbers unable to do something like that. You really are admirable, your Highness. Oh, excuse my manners. My name is Azul Ashengrotto and I am what my clients want me to be. May I suppose you wanted me to help you escape?”</p><p>“Azul!”</p><p>“What?” complained Azul, “It’s not like I’m going to help him with you here. Had he come here before you, though... Business is business. But considering the current situation, I imagine that helping him would be rather difficult, and you know how much I despise difficult things, old friend.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ve got enough. Vil, what were you trying to accomplish?”</p><p>“Can’t you guess it yourself?” replied the blond rudely.</p><p>“Go to another city before dawn to convince someone to take you home.”</p><p>“See? You could,” said Vil, his head still ached.</p><p>“How can you be so thoughtless?!” raised his voice Leona, “didn’t you stop a fucking second to think about what could’ve happened to you?!”</p><p>“I can defend myself!” yelled back the younger while getting up, “stop treating me like a princess in distress!”</p><p>“You had no weapons! You know how many people would try to take advantage of you or your body?!”</p><p>“I don’t need weapons!”</p><p>“Of course! It was evident out there!” answered back Leona.</p><p>“I was drugged!”</p><p>“And what do you think they would do if they wanted to rape or kidnap you?! It’s time for you to wake up, Vil, people don’t care about titles. Prince or not, if they can take advantage of you and earn some money, or simply put their cocks inside you, they’ll use any dirty trick to do it! This is the real world. Welcome!”</p><p>“I know what the real world looks like,” assured the blond.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” refuted the older. “This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done. What if I hadn’t been here or hadn’t heard your shout?”</p><p>“And what did you expect me to do? You behave like some kind of hero who’s going to save me from those who want to harm me but, in fact, you have kidnapped me. I’m not in that ship because I want to, Leona, just in case you’ve forgotten. I’m you fucking prisoner. Of course I want to regain my freedom. You say there are people out there who see me as a pretty thing to satisfy their needs, but you’re not that different.”</p><p>Before the lion could even respond, a man similar to Azul’s age appeared. His turquoise hair was perfectly combed, which contrasted with his clothes. He was taking out a pair of dark gloves stained with blood. At first sight, he did not seem to be dangerous but his heterochromatic eyes and his fake smile gave Vil chills.</p><p>“I’m sorry to disturb you,” he said, “but Floyd and I have obtained rather interesting information and I imagined the prince would like to know it.”</p><p>“That was fast,” mumbled Leona, partly relieved and partly annoyed.</p><p>“What have you discovered, Jade?” asked Azul.</p><p>“Those men have been hired to kidnap the prince. Well, maybe hired is not the most appropriate word. They work for the one who wants to get rid of him: Neige LeBlanche.”</p><p>Vil felt the world fall into pieces and he did not know if it was because of the dizziness or the news. Neige LeBlanche, his cousin, his friend. They had been raised together since they were babies. They had their differences but that was not enough to explain this. Time had put some distance between them, so there was no axe to bury to begin with. It had to be a lie. He could not explain it otherwise.</p><p>“Apparently, and I’m quoting,” continued Jade, “Neige LeBlanche wants his heart in a box, and he wants to pull it out of his chest himself.”</p><p>Then, everything faded into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Leona held Vil’s shoulders from behind. The boy had toppled and it seemed he was going to lose consciousness. In the end, he only fainted for a second.</p><p>“You okay?” inquired Leona when the prince opened his eyes again.</p><p>“Maybe he’s still dizzy,” suggested Azul since Vil was not speaking, “help him sit.”</p><p>“Better?” asked the lion once the younger was back again on the couch, “you’re pale.”</p><p>“How do you want me to be?” sighed Vil. “My heart in a box. You have no idea what that means.”</p><p>“Just a death threat. I’ve heard plenty of those.”</p><p>“It’s not,” replied the blond. “When the first daughter of the first queen of Pyroxene got engaged with a nobleman, the queen mistrusted his intentions. She spied him and found out he was cheating on her daughter and only wanted to marry because of her status. She sent a group of hunters to grab him and then she pulled his heart out of him and kept it in a box she gave as a wedding present to the princess.”</p><p>“I see,” commented Azul, “so it’s like a promise that the same will happen to you because you’re not fit to the throne.”</p><p>“Neige would never do that.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“He’s my cousin. We grew up together, he’s harmless.”</p><p>“I understand. Then we can’t dismiss the possibility of it being a lie,” concluded Azul. “Leona, come with me for a second, we need to talk. Jade, take care of the prince, please, don’t let him do anything stupid.”</p><p>Azul gestured the brunette to follow him. They entered a room and rested their bodies against the door. It was dark but they did not appear to care.</p><p>“He’s not lying,” said the silvery haired man, “my boys only get the truth, their victims are too afraid to lie.”</p><p>“Then why you said that? What are you doing?”</p><p>“You’re smart, Leona, think about it.”</p><p>“You don’t want to destabilise him more than necessary?” suggested plainly the captain.</p><p>“Exactly. Although he hasn’t believed me. He’s not a fool, he knows better than us that his cousin is trying to kill him. No royal family is free from conspiracies.”</p><p>“You don’t need to swear it,” mumbled Leona, “but I don’t get why he’d like to get rid of him. Vil’s just the first son.”</p><p>“Oh, I was expecting more from you. You don’t remember your lessons?” the shorter laughed. “The monarchs of Pyroxene only have one child. Neige LeBlanche is the son of the queen’s younger sister and, therefore, the next one in the line to the throne. You should know this better than I do.”</p><p>“Do you really think I remember that bullshit?”</p><p>“Of course not, but you almost got engaged to Vil Schoenheit. Don’t you remember?”</p><p>“What? Really?” questioned the pirate. “To be honest, I just remember my brother talking about how captivating this prince was that- Oh shit, it was Vil all this time, wasn’t he?”</p><p>“Destiny surely is capricious.”</p><p>“Do you think he knows who I am?”</p><p>“I doubt it, old friend,” Azul put a hand on the other’s shoulder. “You must be careful. You weren’t counting with this.”</p><p>“I know. I’ll keep an eye on him,” assured the corsair firmly, “will you do me a favour and look into this?”</p><p>“Of course, just leave it to me. And you two should rest. Don’t take him back to the ship, it’s a hostile environment to him. There’s an inn nearby, you know it. Spend the night there. You just have to say my name and they’ll give you a room.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The room was small and smelled like humidity. There was only one bed in the middle. Vil left the cape on a chair and lay down on it. He had not spoken since Leona and he left Azul’s place. Leona sat on the opposite side of the bed. The blond was facing him. Carefully, the lion caressed his back as if to comfort him.</p><p>“What do you want?” asked the blond, he sounded both tired and resigned. “I’m not in the mood to deal with you right now, so I’d be grateful if you leave me alone. You can keep yelling at me tomorrow if you want.”</p><p>“Vil, you’re overthinking.”</p><p>“And what do you expect me to do?” the boy sat to face the brunette. “Do you have any idea how disastrous my life is right now?”</p><p>“That’s exactly why you should stop thinking so much.”</p><p>“Great advice,” sighed Vil. “It must be easy for you but I can’t stop thinking. One of our many differences.”</p><p>“Then I can help.”</p><p>“To solve this mess I’m in because of you?”</p><p>“Nope, to stop overthinking,” answered plainly Leona while leaning over the prince, “I can make you think only of me tonight, if you want to, of course.”</p><p>And Vil, like an idiot, nodded and invited Leona to jump on him and devour his lips like a hungry wild beast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Good things are coming! They're finally going to bang!</p><p>If you feel like it, you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/AlbaCinderella">Twitter</a>, I tweet mostly in Spanish but I talk a lot about LeoVil and I sometimes post things about the next chapters.</p><p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Think only of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leona’s mouth tasted like alcohol. It was the only thing Vil could think about for some reason, which scared and fascinated him at the same time. The lion’s hands went through the prince’s body over his clothes with obvious desire, while the younger’s were tangled in the older’s dark hair. Vil spread his legs and did not resist when he noticed the brunette was trying to get between them. Then, their kiss broke and Leona’s wet lips began to punish his neck with kisses and bites until it went red. Vil was losing control over the situation (that if he ever was in control to begin with).</p><p>He lowered his hand to the captain’s shirt and started to take it off. The other man, pleased with his response, moved away and took it off so the blond could admire his torso. After that, Leona began to untie the prince’s bodice to undress him too. From his new position, he could see perfectly Vil’s neck, so full of red marks that would need a few days to disappear. He smiled. He was really proud of his work up there. Finally, he took the bodice and the shirt off and the prince’s chest was visible. However, Leona could not hold a funny face. He was hoping to find <em>something</em> there but there was <em>absolutely nothing</em>. A laugh caught his attention.</p><p>“What's with that face?” asked Vil while laughing softly. “What were you expecting to find?”</p><p>“Well, you know, something. I’ve slept with men that can give birth before and they all had them.”</p><p>“It’s customary among the nobility to have them removed. I did because I couldn’t stand their sight, though.”</p><p>“There’s no scar,” commented the brunette while caressing his chest.</p><p>“We have very good doctors in Pyroxene. But that’s enough talking, don’t you think?”</p><p>Leona smiled satisfied and started to spoil the newly found area of the prince’s body. Vil tried not particularly successfully to hold back his moans. Eventually, the older’s interest descended until the younger’s inner thigh, still covered with his pants.</p><p>“You can’t even imagine how impatient I am to eat this,” said the feline before burying his face in his vulva, what made Vil moan with surprise. “I’m going to make you feel so good you’ll forget your damn name.”</p><p>The blond was not sure of when he lost his pants or when the pirate’s slightly rough tongue started to move inside him. He did not even bother to try to hold his moaning. Pleasure was too intense, much more intense than when he fingered himself. He enjoyed that pleasure, and he enjoyed receiving it from someone else, being naked before other person, without feeling any shame for his voice or what was happening in that room. It was the first time Vil had an orgasm without being alone. He allowed himself to shout a bit, not only to satisfy his own desires but also his companion’s. He wanted Leona to know he had liked it. He wanted to show him how much he had enjoyed what that disobedient tongue could do. It was not to submit to his carnal desires, it was his way to regain control.</p><p>“I told you,” said the brunette while standing.</p><p>“Don’t be… so cocky…”</p><p>“Look at you, you’re breathless,” laughed Leona, “though if you still are so rebellious after this, I may need to teach you another lesson, one you’ll never forget in your entire life.”</p><p>Vil’s eyes shone defiant when he heard of a second round. The lion noticed, so he took his trousers off. He was hoping to find the prince looking at him with even more desire now since he had never seen him naked before, but his reaction was not the one he expected. The younger had shivered before the sight of the semi-erect dick. Well, he did not exactly have fond memories of those things, it was understandable if he did not want to have one inside ever again. Leona would not blame him. Besides, it was not as if what was going to happen that night would be less memorable. Every man should have a wide repertoire of techniques and positions in order to please his night partners.</p><p>“Relax,” told him the corsair before kissing him, “I’m not doing anything you don’t want to. Sex is much more than putting a cock in a hole.”</p><p>“How <em>much more</em>?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>much more</em>,” answered the feline, “I don’t need my cock to take you to heaven tonight, I can guarantee that.”</p><p>“If you try to put that thing anywhere, you won’t have it in the morning.”</p><p>“Trust me, I’ll survive without having a fussy little prince giving me a blowjob. And now, your Royal Highness, shut up and enjoy.”</p><p>Leona lay down next to Vil. He made the blond lie on his side and stuck his chest to his back. The younger could feel the captain’s dick and tensed. The older enclosed the prince in his arms. Leona caressed his face and still sensitive nipples. He kept his face buried in Vil’s champagne hair which smelled so sweet it was driving him crazy. With no warning, Leona forced Vil to move his legs again so he could sneak a hand in his inner thigh.  And before the blond managed to protest, he put the fingers of his free hand in his half-open mouth so he would be able to moan and make undecipherable noises but not actually talking. To the lion’s surprise, he did not resist and accepted his fingers happily, licking and biting them. When Vil’s hips involuntarily moved, the pirate knew he was near his second orgasm and wanted to try something different. He withdrew his hand from his vulva (ignoring the prince’s complains) and put one of his legs behind his. He got even closer and, as a result, his now fully erect dick was brushing against Vil’s inner thigh. He tried to get away, but Leona stopped him.</p><p>“Don’t,” whispered the older on his ears, “I told you I wouldn’t put it and I won’t, but feeling it like this can feel good too. Come on, Vil. Come on, move for me.”</p><p>Vil did not answer back and for the first time in his life he behaved submissive and resumed his hips movements. Leona pressed his dick against his vulva so they would be constantly touching. It was weird. The blond felt safe, he kind of knew the brunette would no change his views and put it against his will. Somehow he felt that man would not betray him. And like that he had his second, but not last, orgasm of the day.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Vil woke up at dawn. He was tired, he had not slept for long. He could feel Leona’s warmth beside him, the pirate was still asleep. The feline’s body was so warm and comforting the prince was tempted to cuddle for a bit more, but he knew he should not. This was his chance to escape, probably the last one, so he could not miss it. He got up and took his clothes from the floor as quietly as possible. He put on the shirt and the pants. It would be better to wait until he was outside the room to wear the rest, so he moved stealthily to the door. However, when he already had the knob in his hand, he felt weight against his back.</p><p>“Going somewhere?” asked Leona, grabbing his waist.</p><p>“I was quiet.”</p><p>“I’ve been awake since you left the bed,” the pirate yawned. “Lions are deep sleepers but we’re highly sensitive to temperature changes. Come back to the bed and warm me up, Vil.”</p><p>“It’s not happening again,” stated the blond firmly, “what happened last night was a mistake.”</p><p>“You wound me, I thought it had been special to you too.”</p><p>“If you don’t move away, I’ll make you move away.”</p><p>“Okay, let’s say I let you go. How do you expect to return to Pyroxene? You have no money.”</p><p>“I’m Vil Schoenheit, don’t underestimate neither my abilities or the importance of my name,” replied the younger while turning to face the brunette who, by the way, was still naked. “I must know if Neige is really trying to get rid of me or not, and I’m not waiting two weeks for that. There are faster ships than yours.”</p><p>“And then what?” inquired the older. “You fight your cousin all alone? It’s suicidal.”</p><p>“I’ve repeated it many times already, don’t underestimate me. I’m strong, you now I am, I defeated two of your men wearing high heels.”</p><p>“You have no idea what might be waiting for you there. Do you even use that pretty head of yours?”</p><p>“Don’t lecture me as if I was stupid,” roared Vil, pushing Leona. “What do you want me to do? Ask for your help? Do you really want me to face my cousin with a pirate crew? That’s ridiculous.”</p><p>“What’s ridiculous is your inability to accept my help.”</p><p>“Because I don’t need it. We’re nothing, Leona. We’re not friends and we’re not lovers. You’re a pirate and I’m your prisoner. Maybe it’s you, and not me, the one who doesn’t get this relationship.”</p><p>“For God’s sake. We’ve slept together! Something must have changed!” exclaimed the lion. “You’re exhausting, Vil, dealing with you is exhausting, I don’t know if you realise. You're aware that we don’t want to hurt you and we’re only doing this because we need that money. Yeah, I know Jamil told you. None of us likes this. We’re pirates but we don’t steal or kill unless there’s no other choice. We’re just doing what we can, you know? I’d like you could understand it. I won’t allow Kalim and Jamil to go back to that fucking place!”</p><p>“I can give you the money, you don’t have to do this.”</p><p>“Of course, and mommy and daddy will allow you to. If we let you go, Vil, we’ll be dead the moment we get to Pyroxene.”</p><p>“Why me?” questioned the prince. “There are so many people. Why me?”</p><p>“Your kingdom is one of the richest of the world,” responded plainly Leona, “but also… I heard about the rumours of your arranged marriage. I guessed you’d get better than anybody else what it feels like wanting to run away of a man you don’t love and a cursed fate.”</p><p>“I want to help them, I really want but- You suffocate me, Leona, being your prisoner suffocates me. When I’m in that ship I struggle to breath. It’s like I’m constantly choking. I need to get out of there.”</p><p>“You don’t have to return as my prisoner.” The lion approached Vil again and cupped his face with his hand. “I’m sorry. Please, help us, we have to save them.”</p><p>“Could I leave the cabin?”</p><p>“You’ll free to go wherever you want. You’ll be welcome in my bed every night if you want. Just- Just don’t go, Vil, stay by my side.”</p><p>“For two weeks.”</p><p>“For two weeks.” Leona pulled the prince to the bed. “Come back to bed, it’s still early. If you don’t want to sleep, we can at least talk.”</p><p>“Why are suddenly so sweet?”</p><p>“Cats are complex,” answered the older, sitting down on the mattress, “you scratch us behind the ears and we become your best friends.”</p><p>Vil rolled his eyes and sat. Leona caressed his face and put a lock of hair behind his ear before closing the distance between and kissing him. The prince closed his eyes unconsciously and sighed. When he wanted, that man was capable of infinite tenderness, it felt so good. Vil knew he should not be doing this but he lacked enough self-control to avoid it. The captain said he would make him stop overthinking and he actually did, the blond could only think of him. Vil’s head went completely blank just by touching the feline’s lips. It was dangerous. Oh, it was really dangerous. But he could care about that later. It was not until he noticed a finger trying to get into his inner thigh above his pants that he came to his senses.</p><p>“Not happening,” declared Vil, grabbing the brunette’s arm.</p><p>“Don’t want to?”</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>“Wow, did I tire you out that much last night?” Leona smiled, he was clearly attempting to mock the prince.</p><p>“You really are annoying,” seethed the younger, “you think just because your face’s nice and your body is hot as hell everybody wants to fuck you any time.”</p><p>“You say it as if you don’t want me to fuck you right this instant.”</p><p>“That’s because I don’t want to!” yelled Vil, it was like speaking to a stone wall. “I won’t sleep with you again. Ever.”</p><p>“Why do you force yourself to be like that all the time?” interrogated the older. “You’re not in Pyroxene, no one expects you to be the perfect prince. If you want something, you can have it, I can give it to you. But you don’t have to hold back now, Vil, you’re free to be whoever you wish to be.”</p><p>“I’m not that naïve to think like that. Leona, it doesn’t matter where I am and with who. I’m still the Crown Prince of Pyroxene and that’s not going to change. I was educated to be perfect, I can’t forget it.”</p><p>“That’s not true. Nobody will judge-“</p><p>“You don’t get it,” interrupted Vil, “you don’t get anything at all. I’m a prince, Leona, I’m different from you. You had a way to escape and took it, but I don’t have it. I’m trapped by my title and my royal responsibilities, forever, even now. This is what being royalty means, it’s- It’s worse than being thrown in a dirty cell. There’s no key or even door for me. I’m trapped inside a box.”</p><p>“Then,” the corsair caught the blond’s chin and made him look at him, “why do you want to come back? Why don’t you flee and start from anew now you can?”</p><p>“I’ve told you, I have royal responsibilities. I can’t run away from them. Just like I can’t run away from you.”</p><p>“You sound so sad. I hate it.”</p><p>“My entire life has been already decided, do you expect me to be happy?”</p><p>“That’s exactly why you should spoil yourself a bit, even if it’s only for these two weeks, even if it’s-“</p><p>Suddenly, Leona stopped talking.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” The brunette put a finger on his mouth to make him shut up.</p><p>“I’ve heard something,” whispered, “we have to go no. Get dressed. Quickly.”</p><p>The lion got up and began to dress. Vil put on the boots and smoothed out the shirt to put on the bodice. Leona was ready when he finished. The captain was wearing plain pants and a loose fitting shirt, just as the prince remembered from last night. He also had a belt with a couple of guns and a sword, which he gave to the blond.</p><p>“Take it, you may need it.”</p><p>“You think there are more men coming for us?”</p><p>“Well, you say, you know your cousin better than I do. Is he smart?”</p><p>“Smarter than he wants people to know.”</p><p>“There you have your answer then,” the buccaneer took Vil’s hand and made him follow to the door’s wall, “ready?”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“One’s never ready.”</p><p>Afterwards, Vil heard footsteps outside the room. Despite that, he was not actually nervous, as he knew how to handle those situations. The knob twirled and the door opened. Leona loaded his weapon and Vil drew the sword. However, both of them stopped when they saw it was Azul who appeared behind the door.</p><p>“Heavens,” laughed Azul, “you look prepared for any eventuality.”</p><p>“Fuck, Azul, what do you want?” seethed the pirate.</p><p>“This is how you welcome a friend who’s come to warn you?”</p><p>“Warn me?”</p><p>“It seems that Neige LeBlanche isn’t the only one doing dirty business here,” informed calmly the silvery haired man. “Kalim and Jamil came to my shop this morning searching for a place to hide.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me that son of a bitch is trying to take them away again and break the contract.”</p><p>“That man has always been shady, you know how he made his fortune,” sighed Azul, “after all, he-“</p><p>“We don’t need to talk about that right now,” replied the lion, and the prince watched him suspiciously.</p><p>“I sent Jade and Floyd to warn your crew, they’re all waiting for you in the ship. You have to go and you have to go now. They’re safe for the time being but who knows what may happen. And the same goes for the prince, I don’t think Neige has sent only three men after him.”</p><p>Vil swallowed and did not complain when Leona told him to run.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>If you feel like it, you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/AlbaCinderella">Twitter</a>, I tweet mostly in Spanish but I talk a lot about LeoVil and I sometimes post things about the next chapters.</p><p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. On the deck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise this is he last Shakespeare reference.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leona never dropped Vil’s hand, not even when they had arrived at the ship. Most of the crew were already on the deck. There the captain roared some orders and asked for Jamil and Kalim. One of his men, the prince did not know his name, told him they were in the cabin they shared. Epel and Jack were with them too. Once again, the brunette pulled Vil to make him follow him without protesting.</p><p>Jack was in front of the entrance door of the boys’ room. He seemed very serious and had his arms crossed. However, when he saw the lion coming to him, he moved away. Leona opened the door violently. Jamil was walking all over the place clearly agitated. The blond realised Jamil had one of his arms bandaged. Kalim, on his part, was sat on the bed with his head buried in his knees while Epel tried to cheer him up.</p><p>“What happened?” inquired the older as soon as he entered. “You okay?”</p><p>“Leona…” muttered Jamil. “I’m sorry, we should’ve been more careful.”</p><p>“Don’t apologise, neither of you is to blame. Understood?” said the feline. “Epel, could Jack and you leave us alone? We have to set sail right now. I want him moving and you taking the rudder.”</p><p>“Yes, captain,” answered Epel while standing to leave the room.</p><p>“Jamil, take a seat, you have to calm down. Come on, tell me what happened.”</p><p>“We spent the night in one of those inns near the port,” explained Jamil, sitting beside his friend. “We decided to wake up early to go buy freshly baked bread for breakfast. But before we could even get to the bakery, some men appeared out of nowhere and tried to grab Kalim. I attacked them but they took out a knife and hurt me, as you may see. Kalim knocked them out with his magic when he saw the blood. We didn’t know where you were, so we went straight to see Azul.”</p><p>“That was the right choice. Any other wound?”</p><p>“I have another one on my leg but Jade and Floyd took care of it. They told everyone about this.”</p><p>“And are you sure it was him?”</p><p>“We’d recognise the crest of those daggers anywhere,” responded Kalim, raising his head and showing his eyes, red from crying. “They hurt Jamil, Leona.”</p><p>“I know, little otter.” The pirate dropped the prince’s hand and patted Kalim’s head. “That’s how Floyd calls you, right? Everything will end up well, trust me, we’ll get the money and set you guys free.”</p><p>“And what if he doesn’t stop?” questioned the pearly haired boy. “What if he tries to take us with him again even if we pay?”</p><p>“Azul sealed the contract, remember? He can’t break it. It’s magic, he can’t fight it.”</p><p>“Kalim, don’t be sad, okay?” spoke Jamil, caressing his friend’s arm. “I’m fine and we’re safe. We have to trust Leona. This will be over soon.”</p><p>“I can’t-“ Kalim started to cry. “I’m so tired of this. I don’t want to go back there.”</p><p>“Listen to me,” ordered the older, “none of you will go back there, because I’m not letting that happen. Vil and I have made a deal, so everything will go smoothly.”</p><p>“What kind of deal?” asked the long haired one, now looking at Vil. “Oh, never mind, I get it.”</p><p>“Wait, what do you get?” interrupted the blond, who seemed confused.</p><p>“You should look at your neck on a mirror,” suggested Jamil.</p><p>“Leona!” exclaimed Vil, he was so mad.</p><p>“Okay, I wasn’t expecting this conversation to end like this. I want you two here in this room, am I clear? Ruggie will be checking the crew to verify everything’s okay. Once we can guarantee your safety, you’ll be allowed to leave. And you, your Highness,” said he while grabbing the younger’s arm, “you may come with me, we have to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Vil was guided to Leona’s cabin. When they were there, the captain left and locked the door. Then he yelled some orders the prince did not manage to decipher and returned to the room. The younger was mad and was not even trying to hide his irritation. The lion sighed. He was not in the mood to deal with that kind of problematic situation right now, but he guessed he did not have a choice.</p><p>“You’ll be staying here until tomorrow,” said Leona. “And don’t complain because this is for your sake. The same as with Kalim and Jamil, we have to make sure you’re safe here.”</p><p>“Couldn’t I, at least, stay in my cabin?”</p><p>“No shit, I’m not leaving you alone there,” seethed the older. “Hear me out, Vil. You’re no longer my prisoner but my guest, however, that may change if you don’t follow my orders. Am I clear?”</p><p>“Yes…” murmured Vil.</p><p>“Right. And now you’re free to throw the issue about your neck to my face if you want. There’s a hand mirror on that table, take it and see it yourself.”</p><p>So did the blond, and it was really difficult to hold himself not to throw it to Leona. His neck, normally pale and clean, was now full of purplish marks and reminders of bites. If he was angry before, now he was furious. He felt like a fool. Why on earth did he sleep with that man the previous night? He should not have done that. Or, at least, he should have done something else apart from moaning when Leona was busy doing that to him.</p><p>“Wow, if looks could kill,” muttered the brunette with a badly hidden smile. “You don’t have to be so angry. They’ll be gone in a week, maybe before if Jamil still had his special unguent.”</p><p>“You’re worse than a wild beast.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“It wasn’t a compliment!” exclaimed Vil on the point of losing his patience. “Don’t ever think it will happen again.”</p><p>“That again. You say it as if I hadn’t made you moan for hours last night.” The lion approached the prince and grabbed his hips aggressively, burying his nails in Vil’s skin. “You don’t remember? You asked for more and more and more, you didn’t want me stop under any circumstances. You loved it, don’t try to deny it.”</p><p>“Well, I definitely didn’t like it that much,” replied the blond, intending to push the pirate.</p><p>“Don’t play the tough guy.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t get hard so fast. Let me go, Leona.”</p><p>“Well, if we aren’t going to fuck, at least get some rest. You look terrible and your face is too pretty to have bags.”</p><p>Vil rolled his eyes, but still accepted the lion’s suggestion and went to lie down on the bed. Then, he felt a blanket wrapping him and a warm body sitting next to him while a hand caressed his back tenderly. Before his mind could wonder what was going on and why that man was so unpredictable, the blond closed his eyes and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up, it was already late. He was more tired than he thought he would be, as he slept for most of the day. He looked around him but there was nobody else in the cabin, he was completely alone. What he noticed, though, was a tray with food on it resting on the night table. There was also a note with the word “eat” written down in elegant handwriting. Vil smiled unconsciously. Leona was always bossing him around even when he was not there. Although it would not be that bad if, for once, he obeyed and filled his stomach.</p><p>The captain did not return until nigh time. He was greeted by the sight of Vil sat on a chair barefoot with his feet up on the chair and reading a book he had found in the room. His hair was loose and did not have any accessory on it. He was not wearing the bodice, so his loose fitting shirt was hiding his figure and made him look kind of small. This relaxed and with his chest almost showing, the prince actually looked his age, maybe even younger. It was refreshing to see him like that.</p><p>“I think I love this sight,” whistled the corsair when he entered. “I see you’ve eaten. Have you had fun while I wasn’t here?”</p><p>“Of course,” answered the blond, closing the door. “You’ve just interrupted my passionate affair with the evil king Richard. We were having such a romantic moment right now. You shouldn’t have come yet.”</p><p>“You like historical plays? Don’t they bore you to death?”</p><p>“I find them fascinating. Do they bore you?”</p><p>“Some of them at least. I prefer comedies.” Vil rolled his eyes. “Any problem, your Highness? Because I assure you I have more than enough drama with my own life, I don’t need more.”</p><p>“No problem at all.” The younger got up and faced the lion while smiling proudly. “I mean, it’s not my problem if you can’t appreciate tragedies.”</p><p>“Vil, Vil, Vil… You’re playing with fire.” Leona grabbed the boy’s hips and got close to him. “Are you asking me to fuck you here and now?”</p><p>“I advise you check your hearing.” The blond pushed him and got free. “If you touch me tonight, Leona Kingscholar, I’ll show what I can do with a sword.”</p><p>The pirate smiled defiantly and laughed. He would not dare touch him, Vil was perfectly aware, but it was his way to regain the control over the situation. Leona knew this and was decided to make him happy for the time being.  The prince had been too sad the previous day, the last thing he wanted to do was too see him like that again. The lion would happily give up control for these two weeks for the blond’s sake. That might have been the reason why, when Vil got up during the night and left the room, he decided to stay in bed waiting for him. That way, he would be able to warm him when he came back.</p><p>The prince felt a shiver in the moment he exited the captain’s cabin. There was a slight but chilly wind. He should have taken a coat with him, but it was too late now. He walked across the cabin while looking at the night sky. Vil used to go to his balcony to see the moon and the stars when he did not know what to do. But they were different here, more beautiful, like brighter. He wondered if Rook would be doing the same now. They sometimes went together to stargaze. He just wanted to be with Rook. There were too many things he needed to talk about. He did not know what to do.</p><p>His head was so full of thoughts and information which were too big for him. He ignored how he should react to everything that was currently happening to him he could not think straight. He had always been the type of person who remained silent, but he told everything to his friend. And now he was alone in the middle of a cold and dark night, he finally realised how important his presence was and how lost he felt without him. Everything was overwhelming. Neige. Leona. The world.</p><p>“Your Highness?” called a voice behind him. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Heavens, Jack, you scared me. Where do you come from?”</p><p>“I’m in lookout duty today,” responded the canine pointing to the main mast. “What are you doing here? It’s too cold to go for a walk now.”</p><p>“To be honest, I couldn’t sleep, so I thought some fresh air would help me put my thoughts in order.”</p><p>“Leona would probably kill me if he knows I’ve said this but… want to go up?”</p><p>“To the platform?” Jack nodded. “I’ve never done something like that, I don’t know if I’ll manage.”</p><p>“You defeated me while wearing high heels, you’ll be fine. The only thing you have to do is to climb the cords without falling. Being up there might help you clear your mind.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll try. But I’ll get mad if I fall, and trust me when I say I’m way worse than Leona.”</p><p>The corsair smiled satisfied and started to climb the rope. Vil followed him. He had to admit it was not as difficult as he believed in the beginning. Going up the platform was the most complicated part, but Jack lent him his hand to help him. The blond did not like it when men took him for a defenceless little price, but it was obvious the canine did not see him like that. That is why he accepted. Both guys shared a look when the white haired grabbed his waist to stabilise him. Vil realised Jack’s body was warm, like the captain’s. They rested against the border of the platform, arm by arm, as if they did not want to break contact. They only separated when Jack took off his heavy brown coat to wrap it around the prince’s shoulders carefully.</p><p>“It’s really cold tonight. I don’t want you to get sick,” said Jack softly.</p><p>“Thank you,” muttered the blond. “Pyroxene’s a very cold place, but I guess one never gets used to it.”</p><p>“Oh, no, villages are cold. The capital is not cold at all,” replied the pirate. “We'd get isolated during the winter because of the snow and the ice.”</p><p>“I mean, it’s true,” laughed the prince, “maybe I’m not used to it because I’ve never been cold at the palace. I imagine I should be grateful for being born in a privileged position.”</p><p>“Who knows? Is this helping at all?”</p><p>“A bit.”</p><p>Vil put a lock of hair behind his ear and sighed. Jack looked at the blond. His lips were dry and slightly cracked, and his cheeks were red due to the low temperatures. The wind was making a mess of his hair, but he did not seem to mind. His eyes, which appeared darker under the moonlight, were fixed in the night sky. Those eyes did not reflect doubt but strong and unbreakable determination. When he heard about the Crown Prince back in Pyroxene, people usually mentioned his beauty or his intelligence, but no one ever talked about his strength, that strength Jack now understood was the most outstanding characteristic of Vil Schoenheit. Jack also knew that strong people did not like to depend on others, and that made him weak. He did not want Vil to be weak, so he simply put his hand on the prince’s back to transmit him his warmth and support. He was not alone and he deserved to know.</p><p>“Actually, I’m still slightly touched for… Well, for everything, I won’t lie. Suddenly it’s like my whole life’s a mess. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t think in terms of what you have to do but what you want to do.”</p><p>“Good point.”</p><p>“And there’s only one answer.” The pirate caressed the other’s face with his free hand to make him look at him. “What do you want to do from now on, your Highness?”</p><p>Vil looked at the canine’s eyes and realised his walls were cracking. He needed a friend and Jack was there for him, and he was treating him as if he actually had the right to choose his own destiny. He desired to believe him. He desired to trust his words and gestures more than anything, to follow his heart for once. The issue was that he did not know if he could. Only then did the white haired boy see doubt in his amethysts.</p><p>“I don’t know,” whispered the blond. “I don’t know why my cousin is trying to kill me. I don’t know what these feelings I have for Leona are. I don’t know if I want to come back to Pyroxene. I don’t know if I want to stay here. I don’t know if I want to be king. It’s like I don’t know who I am anymore, I can’t recognise myself.”</p><p>“Maybe you don’t know right now, but I’m sure you know what you want to be. What do you want to be, your Highness?”</p><p>“Free,” muttered Vil, “I want to be free.”</p><p>“Then just fly. I’ll catch you if you fall.”</p><p>“I can’t,” answered the prince with a sad smile, “they tore off my wings so I wouldn’t learn how to fly. I’m in a cage and I can’t escape.”</p><p>“Maybe not on your own, but you’ll do with some help,” replied Jack. “Sometimes it’s not that bad to ask for help, and I think you’re aware of that already. The bars of your cell might be too much for you, but you can force them if you have enough people by your side. And you might not be able to fly alone but that just means you need some help. Depending on others is not a weakness. You have to depend on people to live.”</p><p>Vil tried to reply, but he had a lump in his throat which did not let him speak. He began to cry and Jack hugged him so he could bury his face in the pirate’s chest until tears stopped. The white haired guy was feeling the kunzite medallion stabbing him like a knife and just wanted to tear it off Vil’s neck and throw it to the sea, since that chain was tying the prince to a destiny he was desperately trying to escape from but just could not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. In case you don't know, Shakespeare's plays are normally divided into comedies, tragedies and histories. The play Vil is reading in this chapter is actually my favourite of Shakespeare's English historical plays, Richard III, because Richard is such a good villain (and I love the actual man too). Enough with the fangirl moment.</p><p>If you feel like it, you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/AlbaCinderella">Twitter</a>, I tweet mostly in Spanish but I talk a lot about LeoVil and I sometimes post things about the next chapters.</p><p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Getting to know the crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, don't forget to read the end note because it's really important.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Vil entered the cabin, his face was numb. He had insisted in staying a bit longer with Jack after their conversation, until it became too cold for him to bear and the canine asked him to go back indoors before he got sick. The blond did not complain and simply accepted one last warm caress and followed his advice. Once again in the room, he soon returned to under the blankets. Leona was giving him his back, but no sooner had he noticed movement than he turned to face Vil, although they could barely see each other in the darkness.</p><p>“Where were you?” inquired the older, sounding less sleepy than the prince had expected.</p><p>“I was walking through the deck. Sorry, did I wake you up when I left?”</p><p>“Nope, I just woke up,” lied the captain while holding the younger’s hands, “you’re freezing.”</p><p>“It was cold outside.”</p><p>“And you left dressed like this?” Leona growled. “You really are royalty, only royalty can be this reckless.”</p><p>“Hey, what-“</p><p>“Come here,” interrupted the brunette, hugging Vil and moving closer to him, “this way you’ll warm up faster. Next time you do this, at least wear a coat or something. Nights in the open sea are very cold, don’t underestimate them.”</p><p>“Aren’t you angry I went out?” asked the blond, who was already curled up on the pirate’s chest.</p><p>“I told you, didn’t I? Now you’re free to go wherever you want in this ship as long as you respect and obey my orders, including leaving for the deck in the middle of the night. I don’t think it's the wisest of the choices, though.”</p><p>“I needed to clear my mind,” explained Vil quietly, “it works better when I’m outdoors.”</p><p>“And did you do it?”</p><p>The prince remembered Jack’s words. He remembered his tears. He remembered that he wanted to choose what to do. Jack told him to fly, he said he would catch him if he fell. He wanted to believe in that more than anything. And now, in the lion’s bed, wrapped in his fragrance, trapped into his strong arms, the only thing he could think of was the pleasure that man had made him feel last night. His parents, probably the whole court, would be shocked if they discovered what he desired. However, to his luck, there were only Leona and him in that room. It would remain between them, nobody outside King’s Roar would ever know if something happened. If he really wanted to let go by lust, there would be no better time.</p><p> “More or less,” answered Vil. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course, tell me.”</p><p>“Warm me.” The pirate smiled.</p><p>“How do you want me to warm you?” whispered Leona in his ear.</p><p>“You know how.”</p><p>“But I thought you didn’t want me to touch you tonight. I don’t know if I should take the risk, I wouldn’t like to taste your wrath in the morning.”</p><p>“Touch me, Leona, it’s an order.”</p><p>“I’m the captain of this ship, Vil.”</p><p>“And the one who’s in charge is me, though.”</p><p>The lion roared satisfied. In a couple of seconds he was already ferociously kissing the blond. Vil couldn’t help it but moaning in his mouth when he felt the brunette’s hands playing with his nipples from under his shirt. Yes, that was his decision. And it felt so good. It made him feel so powerful.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Vil woke up at the sunlight. He did not open his eyes yet, but stretched on the bet and smiled. It had been a long time since the last time he had rested so well. When he finally decided to open his eyes, he noticed he was alone. However, it did not seem to be that late for the lion to have gotten up before him. He sat down. The previous night still felt like a distant dream. He could not believe he had had the courage to behave like that and let carnal desire guide him. He would not deny he still found it a bit uncomfortable to be naked under other dude, but Leona knew how to make him relax. Oh, he definitely knew.</p><p>The man was an idiot, it went without saying, and Vil was risking too much by doing this with him. It might come the time when these actions had consequences. But, curiously, he did not care about it right now. He did not want to think about it, he was too tired of thinking about it every time. When he was back home he would have to be the perfect prince everyone expected him to be, but these two weeks he did not need to wear a mask. Actually, doing what the captain said and let himself go for a bit did not appear to be such a stupid idea. He may not be able to fly but, at least, he could pretend he could before reality trapped him again. This would be his last happy memory.</p><p>“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” greeted Leona, entering the cabin with a blond hyena behind him. “You slept well?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you. What time is it?”</p><p>“Early. I had to go be captain because, you know, it’s my duty.” The brunette threw a bunch of clothes to the prince. “Clean garments, I brought them from your room. I thought you’d need them.”</p><p>“I really do.”</p><p>“Also, catch it,” the feline threw an apple Vil caught with some difficulty due to the sudden surprise, “your breakfast. It’ll be a busy morning for us.”</p><p>“At least you’ve had enough decency to bring a green one.”</p><p>“Of course, your Highness, I’m a gentleman after all.”</p><p>“Leona…” sighed the blond boy who had come with the older.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, Ruggie,” replied the lion while rolling his eyes. “Vil, tie your hair, I have the unguent I told you about and I’m going to apply it. Theoretically, it’ll make the marks on your neck disappear faster.</p><p>Leona sat behind the prince and took a small recipient from the pocket of his coat. The younger soon felt the brunette’s fingers spread a cold liquid substance through his skin. The touch between the warm hands and the cold unguent was nice, and Leona did his job with a hint of sensuality that did not go unnoticed for anybody. Had they been alone, Vil would have probably moaned softly. It was more like an exotic massage than a common procedure such as spreading an ointment. When the captain finished his job, he kissed Vil’s crown and stood. It had been so unexpected the younger was left speechless.</p><p>“Let me introduce you to Ruggie, my first officer. He took me out of bed a few hours ago to tell me everything was good, so you’re now free to wander around the ship, it’s safe.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, your Highness,” confirmed Ruggie while laughing, “I checked every single man and corner here, and I can guarantee there’s no loose end. The three of you should be fine.”</p><p>“Azul will inform us if he finds something out,” announced the older, “but that’s not the point right now. Come on, get dressed, you have to meet the crew.”</p><p>“You’re going to introduce me to your crew?” Vil sounded confused.</p><p>“Of course, you have to know who to ask for help in case I’m not around. I’d give you a weapon to defend yourself, but I’m honestly more scared about what you’d do with it than what might happen to you. Let’s go, there’s so much to do.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was still cool on the deck, although it was nothing compared to last night’s temperature. Vil could be out there in a light jacket without feeling the cold. It surprised him that, despite being pretty early, most of the pirates were already working or, at least, pretending they worked. As far as the prince could see, the crew was formed by around twenty people, a smaller number than in the average ship crew. Unconsciously, he searched for Jack, and he found him up there near the rudder. He was resting against the veranda and Vil only saw his back. The canine was talking to the lavender haired boy that was on the rudder. It seems like those two got along, as it was not the first time he had seen them together. He continued to look around the deck and soon found Jamil arguing with someone. When their argument ended, Jamil seethed and approached Leona.</p><p>“I know I say this every month,” began Jamil, “but you really need women in this ship. Your men are useless and weak.”</p><p>“Let me guess,” said Leona, “Kalim’s red has finally come and they’re complaining because they have to wash blood stained blankets.”</p><p>“A year and they still complain. I can’t be the one that washes them, I have responsibilities too. Unlike them apparently.”</p><p>“Don’t be mean, Jamil,” replied Ruggie, “those poor guys wouldn’t know what to do if we didn’t tell them, they’re dumb.”</p><p>“Ruggie, we’re right here!” yelled a nearby corsair.</p><p>“That’s why I’m saying it,” laughed the hyena. “Grow up, you guys, people without dicks bleed once a month. And you should be thankful for that, you’re here because of them.”</p><p>“How come you’re not with Kalim?” commented the lion.</p><p>“He’s been feeling unwell since yesterday, so he wanted to be alone. It’s not his best moment. I’ll go see him later but I don’t think he’ll be in the mood anyway.”</p><p>“You look concerned.”</p><p>“Of course I am, Leona, he’s never behaved like this before,” sighed Jamil. “I don’t know what to do, to be honest, I feel so lost.”</p><p>“You should talk to him,” suggested the brunette.</p><p>“Ironic,” muttered Vil.</p><p>“Something to say, princess?”</p><p>“You should know, kitty.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay, your Highness,” said Jamil, smiling slightly. “I hope the unguent helps you. And if something happens with Leona, you know I’m here for you.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, we don’t have time to fool around. Come on, Vil, I’ll introduce you to Epel.”</p><p>The older grabbed the prince’s wrist and pulled him to follow his lead even before he had the chance to refute. They climbed the stairs and reached the rudder area where Jack and the other boy were chatting. The canine smiled and greeted him kindly, he even moved his tail. His friend, however, did not even bother to hide his disgust when he saw the blond.</p><p>“Vil, this is Epel, our navigator. Don’t underestimate him, his tongue is the most vulgar of King’s Roar.”</p><p>“Such a waste of face then,” concluded the prince, looking at the shorter defiantly.</p><p>“Unlike others,” replied Epel, “I prefer to focus on my strength instead of on my beauty. Maybe you enjoy being a useless accessory, but some of us prefer to live by ourselves. I don’t need to go seducing men with my looks.”</p><p>“As far as I remember,” responded Vil, elegantly ignoring the boy’s insult, “I defeated you while wearing high heels. If you ever want a second round, it will be okay with me, although it will end like the first time. And, for your information, strength and beauty are not incompatible. If you think they are, then I advise you to reconsider your values because they’re wrong.”</p><p>“Don’t even try, Epel, he’s won,” laughed Jack.</p><p>“Don’t stick your nose in this! Which side are you in?”</p><p>“I was kicked by him too, so I guess I’m in the prince’s side this time.”</p><p>“You traitor,” mumbled the navigator, sticking out his tongue.</p><p>“Mind your words or you’ll sleep outside tonight,” commented Leona and winked at the white haired pirate. “You already know Jack, our boatswain.”</p><p>“What do boatswains do?” asked Vil.</p><p>“I mainly make sure the ship’s in good shape and afloat,” answered the canine, “but the captain thinks I have too much time to spare, so I’m in lookout duty from time to time and I have to watch the prisoners.”</p><p>“Like me.”</p><p>“You’re not a prisoner anymore,” alleged the brunette, “so now I watch you.”</p><p>“Actually Jack’s company was nicer,” sighed the prince.</p><p>“Carry on and you won’t be sleeping with me tonight.”</p><p>“That means I’ll finally return to my cabin? Because I’m dying to get rid of you.”</p><p>“You sure want that?” laughed Leona. “You’d be crawling back to my bed before dawn.”</p><p>“It’s much more plausible you crawling to my bed because you’re incapable of controlling your animalistic instincts,” replied Vil in an attempt to play along.</p><p> Epel pretended to have a gag reflex and resumed his job while ignoring them. Jack, on his part, held a laugh. His conversation with the blond the previous night had left him feeling uneasy, as he was worried for the prince and wanted to help him. However, it seemed that he did not need to worry. Maybe their chat did have an effect of him and he had decided to relax for the time being. Jack liked to see him like this, calmed and answering back to Leona as if they were old friends. It was nice. Vil noticed the guy’s eyes on his, and their gazes crossed and they shared a smile. There was something between them, maybe too young to call it friendship but definitely the seeds of a supportive relationship. They said nothing, just communicated with their eyes until the captain concluded they had a very busy schedule and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bad news, everyone. There won't be a new chapter next week because I have the first half of finals and I have to hand over some essays too. So I'm a bit stressed and I really need the time I usually spend editing the chapters.</p><p>See you all the second week of May!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The snake misadvises love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! This isn't a very exciting chapter but, hey, at least it's something.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vil was resting against the handrail of the ship, watching the sea while the wind caressed his face. Leona had been dragging him through the ship for most day and Vil had finally gotten free of him. Some of the crew members were looking at him with curiosity, and he was pretty sure he had heard some whistles from them when he appeared on the deck without the captain. Luckily, nobody had approached him. He was not in the mood to deal with someone with double intentions trying to start a conversation with him. All by himself and watching the sea he felt at peace. It had been a while since the last time he had felt at peace, although things had changed a lot since then. He had changed too, even if it was just a bit. He wondered how much he would change before getting to Pyroxene. He was partly scared, as he did not want to stop being himself. Coming back home and realising his old life did not satisfy him anymore was somewhat frightening. However, he still wanted to keep growing and changing to see what would happen.</p><p>“Thinking?” asked Jamil, getting closer to him. “Excuse me, I didn’t want to bother you.”</p><p>“It’s nothing, I was just- Yes, I was just thinking. It’s the only thing I’ve been doing lately.”</p><p>“Well, we didn’t really give you much of a choice,” answered the brunette. “Finally free from Leona?”</p><p>“Yes, he’s been dragging me from a place to another the entire morning, introducing people to me and explaining me how things work here.” The prince smiled. “I’m good at studying, but I can’t remember anything at all.”</p><p>“A Leona thing. He did the same to Kalim and I when we joined.”</p><p>“How’s Kalim feeling?”</p><p>“Fine. I guess this means he already considers you one of us. Welcome.”</p><p>“I think I’ll be rejecting the invitation,” replied Vil. “It will be just two weeks. This ‘adventure’ will be over when I’m back in Pyroxene. And honestly I can’t wait to not see that lion’s face ever again.”</p><p>“May I ask why you have those marks on the neck, then?” questioned Jamil with a funny tone.</p><p>“I’m sorry to tell you that whatever happens between Leona and I only concerns Leona and I. Although it’s not like it’s something serious, it’s just a game.”</p><p>“Remember those words.”</p><p>“Do you perhaps think I’m going to fall for that beast?” suggested the blond, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“Stranger things have happened to be honest. I’m saying it because you’ll have to make a decision that will change your life forever. You can’t have Leona and the crown, you know it. If you fall in love, you’ll have to decide and you’ll be hurt. Don’t make a mistake.”</p><p>“Thank you for the advice, Jamil, but I don’t need it. I’m not falling for Leona. I know what’s with our relationship and, more importantly, I know my role. I’m the future king of Pyroxene, so it doesn’t matter who I love, there’s only one way for me.”</p><p>“You don’t sound convinced,” commented the brunette.</p><p>“Neither did you when you said Kalim was feeling fine,” alleged Vil.</p><p>“Such a good way to change the topic,” sighed the boy. “He refuses to talk to me. He says everything’s alright, that it just hurts and he needs to rest. But I’m not stupid, I know him better than anyone else, so I’m aware that he’s not right.”</p><p>“He may not want to speak with you, but maybe he would with somebody else.”</p><p>“Would you try?”</p><p>“Of course. You lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The boys’ cabin was silent. Vil entered without waiting for confirmation after having knocked the door. Kalim was lying on the bed and hugging a cushion, but turned to look at the blond when he came in. Kalim looked horrible, with dark circles under his eyes. He had not slept much, he was surely exhausted. That was not the Kalim the prince had met, so full of energy, with shiny eyes and an unbreakable smile. This one was dull and was not smiling. The blond approached him and asked if they could talk for a bit. The pearl haired one nodded and Vil sat down beside him. Vil was not sure where to begin. He pitied him, Kalim looked so small. He offered him his hand and Kalim took it. Despite everything, his hand was warm. Vil’s was cold.</p><p>“Jamil told me you don’t want to talk to him,” commented the prince in a casual tone. “You shouldn’t be so harsh, he’s trying his best.”</p><p>“I-“ Kalim sighed. “I can’t face him right now.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because we were almost caught yesterday and it was my fault. It’s always my fault. If Jamil had left me when he could, he wouldn’t be dealing with this. He’s too good and it’s not easy to accept the price of his kindness.”</p><p>“I know,” assured Vil,” I know it’s difficult to assume that someone we love will never be able to have the kind of life they deserve just because they’re beside us. But Jamil decided to stay by your side, nobody forced him to. He could choose and chose you.”</p><p>“And I’d choose you every damned time,” roared Jamil, bursting into the room. “Why can’t you understand it, Kalim?”</p><p>“W-Were you listening?” muttered the younger. “I-I’m not-“</p><p>“Look at me, Kalim!” The boy obeyed. “I regret none of my decisions. Okay, yes, we’ve gone through terrible stuff but we’re together now and that’s the only thing that matters. We won’t get caught, we’ll be free, together, because we swore it.”</p><p>“But we’re in this situation because of me to begin with.”</p><p>“That’s not true, why you think so? You protected me from that dude that wanted to marry me, and then I protected you from <em>him</em>, and know what? I’d do it again, even if I knew what would happen to me, because I love you and I don’t want you to lose your smile, Kalim. If you don’t smile for me, I just- I just can’t.”</p><p>“I- I don’t-“  babbled Kalim, trying not to cry.</p><p>“Just tell him what you feel,” Vil squeezed his hand. “It’s the only thing you need to do.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” managed to say the boy. “I want to protect you too but I don’t know what to do. I’m scared. I’m so scared to go back to that place, and not because of what may happen to me but… to you…”</p><p>“Kalim, don’t be dumb,” replied the brunette, kneeling in front of the bed. “You’re always protecting me. I told you, didn’t I? With your smile. It’s the only thing I need. And we’re not going back there, okay? We must trust Leona and Vil, they’ll help us.”</p><p>“Of course,” responded the blond,” I’ll do my best to bear with Leona these two weeks and not throw myself overboard before getting to Pyroxene. And once we’re there, everything will be fine.”</p><p>Kalim squeezed Vil’s hand and smiled shyly. It seemed it had worked, so Vil smiled to the boys and stood to leave. He had not done much but he felt satisfied. Sometimes it was true you only needed somebody to hold your hand and lend an ear to you. Jack had told him, you had to depend on people to live. The prince looked at the couple once more and found them with their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed. Jamil, that same one who had advised Vil not to fall in love, was caressing his friend’s face tenderly. The blond’s smile widened. It was such a cute moment. He wondered if Leona would be capable of having a sweet and delicate gesture like that with him. He then hated himself for even considering the thought. He would not fall for that man. Vil closed the door and left. Desire was one thing, but love was… a completely different thing.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Leona growled and stared at the ceiling of his cabin. He would normally fall asleep in three seconds. He loved sleeping, and sleeping might be his best talent. But he had been having problems sleeping for a couple of days. And it was Vil’s fault. The pirate could not deny he found the blond attractive when he saw him for the first time. He had never seen such a beautiful creature, with his hair loose covering part of his face and eyes which shone like wild and fierce amethysts, more similar to a beast than a prince. He did not hesitate to leap on the corsair, and the lion desired him in that exact moment. But things were different now. Leona had found the fragility Vil hid under his strength, he now understood why the younger needed to be strong. The brunette could still remember the day when his brother told him about Vil. He had described him like a diamond and he had finally understood the comparison years later. Beautiful, with a sharp tongue, but so fragile that he would break the moment he would touch the floor.</p><p>The brunette was aware that the prince did not want protection, but Leona was… afraid that Vil would fall and break into a million pieces. He just wanted the blond to allow himself be protected. The thought of leaving him on his own when they arrived to Pyroxene overwhelmed him. Vil had confessed the older he was not the favourite of the Court, so who knew how many enemies were waiting for him in his own home, not to mention the arranged marriage to that man he had not met even once. For the first time in his life he really regretted his decision of giving up his noble title. Had he accepted his brother’s proposal, had he at least tried to get to know and court Vil, this whole situation would not have happened. The brunette would be able to stay by his side, hold his hand and tell him everything would end up well. And Vil would believe it, as he would know Leona would never betray him.</p><p>The feline hated his previous life because it asphyxiated him, but maybe the blond would have been able to sweeten it if he had given him the chance. In the current situation, however, there was nothing to offer. Leona was not who he used to be, now he only was a pirate without origins who had made a mess of the prince’s life and treated him like shit. They could not be together, and that hurt Leona. His father assured him he would regret his choices eventually, but he was not expecting that eventually to happen so quickly. And definitively not because of one of the reasons why he left in the first place.</p><p>He got up and went to the deck. He needed to clear his mind, maybe seeing Vil. He found him talking to Jack. The blond was wearing a shawl, so he must have returned to the cabin throughout the day to get something that would protect him better against the low temperatures. His eyes looked different with the orange light of sunset. Leona stared at him. He was smiling, but not for him, and he would love him to smile for him. The lion knew what kind of answer he would get if he interrupted their conversation, so he decided to approach Ruggie to find out how things were going. He was the captain after all, he had to behave like that once in a while. The hyena laughed when he saw him coming, as if he knew better than Leona what was going on in his mind.</p><p>“Still scared of being rejected by the little prince? I thought you were braver, Leona.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up. Don’t talk about what you don’t know.”</p><p>“Oh but I know you pretty well. I’ve been serving you for years now,” replied Ruggie. “Wondering how things would have been if you hadn’t left?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“So you were.” Leona seethed. “I never thought you’d be a romantic. I still think leaving was the best option, I prefer this kind of life and I’m not the only one. If you want to make up for lost opportunities, you have two weeks to do something. You’ve got nothing to lose.”</p><p>“I’ve already told you it’s not-“</p><p>“Whatever you say, but if I were you, I’d go talk with him. He’s been looking at you for a while.”</p><p>The corsair turned and found Vil’s eyes looking at him out of the corner of his eye before returning them to Jack. He could not prevent a smile. Those amethysts, those damned amethysts. Leona watched Ruggie, who shrugged and gestured with his hand for him to leave already. The older laughed and approached the prince from behind, surrounding his waist with his arms and burying his nose into his braided golden hair. He noticed the younger tense but he did not mind. Leona was starting to get used to that reaction, because he knew it did not mean Vil did not like his touch. He inhaled the blond’s aroma as if he was a rose, and descended to his ear.</p><p>“Ill-mannered prince, you’ll be late for our dinner date,” he whispered.</p><p>“So curious, I didn’t know I had been invited to dinner tonight.”</p><p>“That’s because I’ve just done it. Jack, I beg your pardon, but I’m taking him.” Vil tried to hold a laugh. “Something funny, your Highness?”</p><p>“I knew you’ll come to me like an abandoned puppy to beg me return to your side.”</p><p>“Do I look like begging?”</p><p>“You definitely do.” The blond grabbed the brunette’s arms and moved away from them. “I’m not having dinner with you, I’m going back to my cabin. Good night, Jack.”</p><p>“Good night, your Highness,” answered the canine, who was barely managing to hide his smile.</p><p>Leona seethed and followed Vil, who had already began walking. When he reached him, he took his arm and pulled. There was no resistance. And when they entered the captain’s room, the older pressed the prince against the door and realised he was smiling with great satisfaction, as if he had achieved his goal. The lion cupped his face and kissed him. He soon felt the younger’s hand clinging to his shirt. None of them knew how much time they were kissing, but both repeated each other it was not love, just a game; it was not love, just a game; it was not love, just a game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>If you feel like it, you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/AlbaCinderella">Twitter</a>, I tweet mostly in Spanish but I talk a lot about LeoVil and I sometimes post things about the next chapters.</p><p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like the first chapter! Leona gets better, I promise. I love making literary references so, just in case, the book mentioned at the beginning is an actual book and it's Orlando by Virginia Woolf.</p><p>See you next week!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>